


The Proposal

by TheBlackFury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves is job, Assistant!Alec, Based on The Proposal, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers to lovers, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lightwoods are rich, M/M, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Publisher!Magnus, Robert is trying, The Proposal - Freeform, Writer!Alec, based on a movie, everyone's mundane, threat of deportation, too many movie references
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/pseuds/TheBlackFury
Summary: Magnusowi grozi deportacja, więc musi znaleźć sposób, by do tego nie dopuścić. I wtedy pojawia się jego asystent.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ta została napisana pod wpływem filmu o tym samym tytule (moim zdaniem jedna z najlepszych komedii romantycznych) i w dużej mierze zawiera wiele z tej produkcji. Cóż... miłego czytania.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i wszedł do biura, w którym od razu zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy zaczęli udawać, że pracują, by nie przyciągnąć jego uwagi. Pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą. Od razu udał się do swojego gabinetu znajdującego się na końcu korytarza. Ledwo zdążył usiąść w fotelu, kiedy usłyszał pukanie i w biurze pojawił się jego asystent. Mężczyzna postawił przed nim kubek z kawą, który Magnus od razu chwycił. Zrobił łyka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego ulubione latte z cynamonem i mlekiem sojowym.  
– Zamawiasz dwie takie same kawy na wypadek, gdybyś jedną wylał? – zapytał.   
Alec zmieszał się na jego słowa.   
– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. – powiedział to tak, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Słowa mężczyzny sprawiły, że ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
– Po pierwsze, masz brudną koszulę. – zaczął. Lightwood spojrzał na swoje ubranie i kiedy zauważył plamę zapiął marynarkę. – Po drugie, mam zadzwonić do Ethana? – zapytał, pokazując na numer telefonu zapisany na kubku.  
– Może się pomylił? – mężczyzna podrapał się w tył głowy najwyraźniej zmieszany.   
– Zadzwoń do Catariny i umów mnie z nią na przyszłą środę na ósmą wieczorem w Pandemonium. – poczekał aż mężczyzna zanotuje i kontynuował – Zadzwoń do tego młodego pisarza…  
– Erica.  
– Dokładnie. Przypomnij mu, że do końca tego tygodnia ma mi przynieść tę jego nową książkę.   
– Coś jeszcze?  
– Nie, na razie zrób to, o co cię poprosiłem. – powiedział, a jego asystent wyszedł z jego gabinetu.   
Otworzył pocztę internetową, od razu zabierając się za odpisywanie na wiadomości. Jedna z nich – od jego pracownika – informowała, że jeden z bestsellerowych pisarzy wciąż nie zgodził się na udział w wywiadzie z Oprahą. Znając podejście Lorenzo, który uważał, że Magnus nie podejmuje słusznych decyzji, postanowił sam zadzwonić do pisarza. Mężczyzna odebrał po kilku sygnałach.  
– Malcolm? Tu Magnus Bane. – odezwał się pierwszy.  
– Magnus! Jak miło cię słyszeć. W czym mogę ci pomóc?  
– Dzwonię w sprawie reklamy twojej książki. Uważam, że powinieneś zgodzić się na ten wywiad z Oprahą. – powiedział.  
– Magnus, tyle razy już mówiłem, że nie będę żadnych wywiadów udzielał.  
– Malcolm, dobrze wiesz, że zależy mi na jak najlepszej sprzedaży twojej książki. Dlatego proszę cię, żebyś się zastanowił. Ten wywiad może sprawić, że twoja najnowsza powieść będzie numerem jeden w New York Times.   
– Ufam ci i tylko dla tego się zgadzam.   
– Nie pożałujesz tego, obiecuję ci. – powiedział i się rozłączył.   
Odłożył telefon i opuścił swój gabinet. Musiał pilnie porozmawiać z Lorenzo.   
– Alexander. – zawołał swojego asystenta, żeby ten poszedł z nim. Mężczyzna szybko do niego dołączył.   
Lorenzo Rey siedział w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając jakiś katalog. Magnus wszedł bez pukania.  
– Magnus. – powiedział zdziwiony mężczyzna. – W czym ci mogę pomóc?  
–Nowa kanapa? – zapytał, spoglądając na mebel.  
– Tak, kupiłem ją w zeszłym tygodniu. – odpowiedział mu jego pracownik.   
– Piękna. – przyznał. – Zwalniam cię. – powiedział Magnus, wracając wzrokiem na mężczyznę.  
– Słucham? – zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.  
– Słyszałeś. – odpowiedział. – Nie wykonałeś mojego polecenia. Miałeś namówić Malcolma na wywiad. Nie zrobiłeś tego.   
– Nie widziałem sensu w dzwonieniu do niego i namawiania go, wiedząc, że i tak odmówi. Od dwudziestu lat nie udzielił żadnego wywiadu. Dlaczego miał to zrobić teraz?  
– Nie do ciebie należała decyzja. Miałeś wypełnić moje polecenie. Jeżeli zleciłem ci do niego zadzwonić i namówić do wzięcia udziału w wywiadzie, to miałeś to zrobić. – powiedział Magnus. Mężczyzna nie musiał krzyczeć, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że jest wściekły. – A po za tym Malcolm zgodził się po krótkich namowach. – powiedział i opuścił pomieszczenie. Alec czym prędzej udał się za nim. W całym biurze panowała cisza. Bane, nie przejmując się pracownikami gapiącymi się na niego zmierzał do swojego gabinetu.   
– Podaj status. – jego asystent zerknął przez ramię.  
– Chodzi po pokoju. Ma obłęd w oczach. – powiedział. – Zmierza do wyjścia.  
– Nie rób tego. – wyszeptał Magnus. Dobrze wiedział, jak zareaguje Rey.   
– Ty sukinsynu! – usłyszał głos Lorenzo. W biurze zapanowała jeszcze większa cisza. – Nie możesz mnie zwolnić. – Magnus zatrzymał się i dopiero po chwili odwrócił do Rey’a. – Gnoisz mnie o ten wywiad, żeby olśnić zarząd. A ty po prostu czujesz się zagrożony! Jesteś potworem! – wykrzyczał. – Nie dziwię się, że nikt nie chce z tobą być.  
– Przestań.  
– Brak życia osobistego nie daje ci prawa traktowania nas jak niewolników. Jesteś zwykłym dupkiem bez uczuć, który dba tylko o siebie.  
– Posłuchaj uważnie. Nie zwalniam cię dlatego, że czuję się zagrożony, zwalniam cię, bo jesteś niekompetentnym leniem. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a Alexander wywali cię stąd na zbity pysk. – Lorenzo chciał coś dodać, ale Bane mu przerwał. – Jeszcze jedno słowo, a wywali cię ochrona. – powiedział po czym zwrócił się do swojego asystenta. – Alexander, zadzwoń po ochronę. – polecił mu. – Niech pomogą Lorenzo opuścić budynek, wraz z jego rzeczami. – wrócił do swojego gabinetu. – Aha, jeszcze jedno. W ten weekend przejrzymy jego akta i musimy zająć się tą książką Timberwortha.   
– Ten weekend?  
– Tak, jakiś problem? – zapytał, spoglądając na młodszego mężczyznę.  
– Chciałem pojechać do domu. Babcia obchodzi osiemdziesiąte urodziny – odparł. – Ale odwołam – szybko dodał. Magnus nic na to nie powiedział.   
Kiedy Bane zniknął z jego pola widzenia chwycił telefon i zadzwonił po ochronę, a następnie do swojej mamy. Kobieta odebrała po kilku dzwonkach.  
– Alec, jak dobrze cię słyszeć. – powiedziała kobieta.  
– Cześć mamo. Dzwonię, żeby cię powiadomić, że nie dam rady przyjechać. Muszę zostać w pracy. Będę bardzo zajęty. Przykro mi.  
– Ale to są urodziny babci. – powiedziała kobieta. – Naprawdę nie możesz wziąć wolnego? Nie możesz tyle pracować.  
– Przykro mi. Jak bym mógł, to na pewno bym tam był. Dobra mamo, muszę kończyć. Do usłyszenia. – rozłączył się.  
– Rodzina? – usłyszał za sobą głos swojego szefa. Szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę.   
– Tak.  
– Chcą żebyś się zwolnił? – zapytał.  
– Codziennie. – odpowiedział. Rozmowę przerwał im dzwoniący telefon. – Biuro pana Bane’a. – powiedział do słuchawki. – Tak. Już idzie. – odłożył telefon. – Aldertree i Dieudonné wzywają cię na górę.  
– Przyjdź po mnie za dziesięć minut. Czeka nas masa roboty. – powiedział mężczyzna i ponownie zniknął w swoim gabinecie.   
//  
Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł. W gabinecie czekali na niego Aldertree i Dieudonné. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej.   
– Gratuluję sprawy z Malcolmem. – odezwał się Dieudonné.   
– Nie wezwaliście mnie w sprawie kolejnej podwyżki. – stwierdził.  
– Pamiętasz jak nie mogłeś lecieć na targi w Londynie z powodu nieprzedłużonej wizy?  
– Tak, pamiętam.  
– I tak poleciałeś. – przypomniał Dieudonné.  
– Walker chciał wydać Blackthorna. – powiedział.  
– Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych nie obchodzi kto chciał wydać Blackthorna. – stwierdził Dieudonné. – Odmówiono ci przedłużenia wizy. Zostaniesz deportowany.   
– Deportowany? – powtórzył, niedowierzając. Chyba się przesłyszał. To było niemożliwe, nie w momencie, kiedy jego kariera pędziła na łeb na szyję.   
– Nie złożyłeś na czas jakiś papierów. – powiedział Aldertree.   
– No nie. Na pewno da się to jakoś odkręcić. – próbował.  
– Spróbujemy, ale musisz wyjechać z kraju na co najmniej rok. – oznajmił Aldertree.  
– Ok. Może to nie idealne rozwiązanie, ale mogę zarządzać firmą z Dżakarty. Wideokonferencje, Internet – stwierdził. Nie mogło być tak źle.   
– Niestety deportowani nie mogą pracować dla amerykańskich firm. – powiadomił go Aldertree.  
– Do wyjaśnienia sprawy zastąpi cię Lorenzo Rey. – powiedział Dieudonné.  
– Lorenzo Rey? Facet, którego właśnie wylałem? – oburzył się. To nie mogło się dziać.  
– Tylko on tutaj ma wystarczające doświadczenie. – stwierdził Dieudonné.  
– Chyba żartujecie. Błagam. – próbował Bane.  
– Zależy nam na tobie, gdyby można było coś w tej sprawie zrobić już byśmy to zrobili. – powiedział Aldertree.  
– Błagam was. – rozmowę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi, które lekko się otworzyły i pojawił się Alexander.   
– Trwa zebranie. – odezwał się Dieudonné.  
– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. – powiedział Alec.  
– Co? – Magnus spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.   
– Lily Chan z biura pana Santiago czeka na linii. Mówi, że to pilne. Powiedziałem jej, że jesteś zajęty, ale nalegała. – powiedział mężczyzna i chciał wyjść.   
Magnus spojrzał na niego. Nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł. Kiwnął na Lightwooda, żeby wszedł. Czarnowłosy chwilę się zawahał, ale kiedy Bane kiwnął jeszcze raz Alec wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął koło niego.   
– Panowie, rozumiem sytuację w jakie się znaleźliśmy, no i … jest coś… jest coś co powinniście wiedzieć. – powiedział Magnus. Alec zdezorientowany pokiwał głową. – Bierzemy ślub. – Bane pokazał na siebie i Aleca.   
– Kto bierze ślub? – zapytał jego asystent, lekko zdezorientowany.  
– Ty i ja. Tak. – powiedział, jakby sam siebie chciał przekonać.   
– To twój sekretarz. – powiedział Dieudonné.  
– Asystent. – poprawił go Alec.  
– Starszy asystent – dodał Magnus. – Nie pierwszy raz szef ulega urokowi swojego asystenta, prawda Victor? – spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Pamiętasz Ellen? – mężczyzna zaniemówił na jego słowa. – Prawda jest taka, że Alexander i ja to po prostu dwoje ludzi, których nie powinno łączyć uczucie, a jednak połączyło. Wspólna praca po godzinach, weekendowe targi książki, coś zaiskrzyło. – popatrzył na swojego asystenta, który wyglądał na naprawdę zagubionego. – Próbowaliśmy z tym walczyć, ale nie da się. Nie da się zwalczyć takiej miłości. – objął ramieniem Lightwooda i lekko przytulił co mogło wyglądać trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ mężczyzna był od niego wyższy. – Więc… czy to aprobujecie? Jesteście zadowoleni? Bo my bardzo. Pełnia szczęścia.  
– To cudowna wiadomość. Zalegalizujcie to. – powiedział uśmiechnięty Dieudonné.  
– No tak. To znaczy, że musimy udać się do urzędu migracyjnego i wyjść z tego ambarasu, prawda? Bardzo panom dziękuję. Zaraz zaczniemy to załatwiać.   
– Panowie. – powiedział Alec i razem opuścili gabinet.   
W ciszy udali się do windy, którą zjechali na odpowiednie piętro. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na nich. Alec nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, te wszystkie spojrzenia peszyły go. Niektórzy mu gratulowali, inni patrzyli na niego pogardliwie. Kiedy przechodził koło biurka Underhilla, mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach.   
– Nieźle stary. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Weszli do gabinetu Bane’a i mężczyzna od razu wziął się za czytanie jednej z książek, która przyszła parę dni wcześniej. Alec stał, patrząc na niego i czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie.  
– Co? – Magnus w końcu na niego spojrzał.  
– Nie rozumiem co się dzieje. – przyznał. Czuł się zagubiony i zdezorientowany.  
– Spokojnie. – powiedział mężczyzna, odkładając długopis. – To dla twojego dobra.  
– Wyjaśnij. – nie rozumiał jakim sposobem ich ślub ma być dla jego dobra.  
– Chcieli dać na moje miejsce Lorenzo. – oznajmił jego szef jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
– I dlatego muszę cię poślubić? – zapytał.  
– A co ci szkodzi? – Magnus ponownie zajrzał do papierów leżących na jego biurku. – Czekałeś na kogoś wyjątkowego?  
– Coś w tym stylu – odparł. – Po za tym to jest sprzeczne z prawem – oburzył się.  
– Ścigają terrorystów nie wydawców – Magnus nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle się tym przejmował.   
– Magnus. Nie wyjdę za ciebie – oznajmił.  
– Wyjdziesz. Inaczej pożegnasz się z marzeniem o czarowaniu milionów słowem pisanym – odparł Magnus, w końcu na niego spoglądając. Na ustach miał cwany uśmieszek. – Lorenzo cię zwolni. Gwarantuję ci to. Znowu będziesz szukał pracy i wszystkie twoje wysiłki, w tym bieganie po latte, pójdą na marne i nigdy nie zostaniesz redaktorem – wyznał, patrząc mu cały czas w oczy. – Odczekamy chwilę i weźmiemy rozwód – uśmiechnął się na koniec, jakby już to sobie wyobrażając. – Ale zanim to nastąpi jedziemy na jednym wózku. Jasne? – zapytał. – Telefon dzwoni.  
//  
Weszli do urzędu migracyjnego. Od drzwi aż do samej lady, za którą stał urzędnik, stali ludzie w kolejce, czekając na swoją kolej. Magnus rozejrzał się po sali i udał się na początek kolejki akurat jeden mężczyzna odszedł od lady, Bane pokazał kobiecie następnej w kolejce, że zajmie to tylko chwilę i podszedł do urzędnika. Aleca wcale nie zdziwiło zachowanie jego szefa. Mężczyzna był pewny siebie i uważał, że wszystko się mu należy, najlepiej w pierwszej kolejności. Urzędnik spojrzał na nich znudzonym wzrokiem.  
– Chcę złożyć podanie o wizę narzeczeńską – powiedział Magnus do mężczyzny.  
– Pan Bane? – mężczyzna wrócił wzrokiem do szefa Aleca.  
– Tak – odparł Magnus.   
– Proszę za mną.  
Udali się za mężczyzną, który zaprowadził ich do jednego z gabinetów po czym ich tam samych zostawił. Alec zajął jeden z foteli przy biurku, a Magnus zaczął z kimś pisać.   
– Mam bardzo złe przeczucie – powiedział Lightwood, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.   
Nagle w pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi. Okazało się, że Magnus stał za blisko drzwi i właściciel gabinetu nie mógł wejść. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w pokoju Bane od razu zaczął mówić.  
– Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że zechciał pan tak szybko nas przyjąć. – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej biurka.  
– Mam do was pytanie – zaczął urzędnik, spoglądając na nich. – Dopuszczacie się oszustwa, żeby zapobiec jego deportacji – wskazał na starszego z mężczyzn – i utracie stanowiska redaktora naczelnego w…   
– Skąd taki pomysł? – Magnus przerwał mu zanim Alec zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, że urzędnik tak szybko ich rozszyfrował.   
– Dzwonił do nas niejaki… - mężczyzna zajrzał do notatek, ale Bane go ubiegł.  
– Lorenzo Rey?  
– Lorenzo Rey.  
– Biedny Lorenzo. Tak mi przykro, Lorenzo to rozgoryczony były podwładny, bardzo za niego przepraszam, ale wiemy, że macie tu masę roboty i poczekalnię pełną ogrodników i chłopców na posyłki, proszę powiedzieć co mamy zrobić i znikamy. – Alec na jego słowa przewrócił oczami. To było takie w stylu Magnusa. Nieliczenie się z innymi. Myślenie, że się jest najważniejszym na świecie.   
– Panie Bane, proszę. – mężczyzna wskazał na miejsce obok Aleca, które Magnus zajął. – Wyjaśnię wam proces jaki teraz uruchomimy – oznajmił. – Krok pierwszy, wyznaczam datę rozmowy, traficie do osobnych pokoi, a ja wam zadaję pytania dotyczące waszego związku. Krok drugi, drążę głębiej, sprawdzam bilingi, rozmawiam z sąsiadami i współpracownikami, jeżeli zauważę najmniejszą nieścisłość, pan – pokazał na Magnusa – zostaje deportowany, a pan, młody człowieku, – tym razem zwrócił się do Lightwooda – odpowie za przestępstwo, zapłaci dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów grzywny i spędzi pięć lat w więzieniu federalnym. A zatem, Alec czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – Alec spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Młodszy z mężczyzn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
– Nie? – dopytywał urzędnik. Alec w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową twierdząco. – Tak? – tym razem Magnus zaprzeczył.  
– Prawda jest taka… panie Fisk, prawda jest taka, Magnus i ja to po prostu dwoje ludzi, których nie powinno łączyć uczucie, a jednak połączyło. Ukrywaliśmy to w pracy, ponieważ mam dostać awans. – powiedział, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.  
– Awans? – usłyszał zaskoczony głos Magnusa.  
– Tak. Obaj czuliśmy, że bardzo źle by to wyglądało, gdybym awansował na redaktora, będąc przy tym… - pokazał między sobą a Magnusem.  
– Czy powiadomiliście o swojej miłości rodziców? – zapytał Ned Fisk.  
– Niemożliwe… moi nie żyją. – pierwszy odezwał się Magnus. – Rodzeństwa nie mam.  
– Pańscy też nie żyją? – pytanie padło w stronę Aleca.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie – znowu odezwał się Magnus. – Żyją. Jak najbardziej. Powiemy w ten weekend. Bunia świętuje osiemdziesiąte urodziny, zjedzie się rodzina, zrobimy im niespodziankę.  
– A gdzie konkretnie? – zaciekawił się Fisk.  
– W domu jego rodziców – odpowiedział, wskazując na Aleca.  
– A gdzie mieszkają? – dopytywał mężczyzna za biurkiem.   
– Czemu ja cały czas mówię? – Magnus zaśmiał się nerwowo. – To twoi rodzice, włącz się do rozmowy.  
– W Sitka. Na Alasce. – odpowiedział.  
– Alasce? – powtórzył zaskoczony Bane.   
– Wybieracie się w ten weekend na Alaskę? – zapytał również zdziwiony i podejrzliwy urzędnik.  
– Tak.  
– Tak. Jedziemy na Alaskę. – powtórzył Magnus jednak zabrzmiało to jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie. – Na Alaskę, bo stamtąd pochodzi mój malutki, mój Alexander. – tym razem odezwał się pewniej. Nazywanie go malutkim było trochę nie na miejscu, ponieważ był on zazwyczaj wyższy od reszty o głowę.  
– Świetnie. Zaczekam na rozwój wydarzeń. Zapraszam obu na jedenastą w poniedziałek. Przesłucham was. Oby wasze odpowiedzi były całkowicie zgodne. Dziękuję. Nie mogę się doczekać. – urzędnik zakończył spotkanie uściśnięciem każdemu z nich dłoni.  
– My też. – powiedział Alec na odchodne.   
Opuścili biuro. Lightwood czym prędzej potrzebował opuścić budynek. Nie patrząc czy jego szef idzie za nim, szybkim krokiem wyszedł na ulicę. Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w co się wpakował. Miał ochotę wrócić do biura Neda Fiska i wyznać mu prawdę. Że on wcale nie chce tego ślubu.   
– Więc zrobimy tak: lecimy tam, udajemy zakochaną parę, informujemy rodziców o zaręczynach. Zamów mi wegetariańską potrawę. Czemu nie notujesz? – zapytał, podnosząc na niego wzrok.   
– Byłeś w tamtym pokoju? – zapytał.  
– No co? Aha… bajeczka o awansie… genialne. Facet to kupił – powiedział Bane i spojrzał z powrotem na telefon.   
– Wizja dwustu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów grzywny i pięć lat odsiadki zmienia postać rzeczy – oznajmił.  
– Awansować cię na redaktora? Wykluczone – odparł Magnus.  
– Więc odchodzę, a ty masz przechlapane. Pa, było bosko – rzucił i zaczął odchodzić.   
– Alexander! – krzyknął za nim jego szef. – Dobra. Zgoda. Mianuję cię redaktorem. W zamian za weekend na Alasce i przesłuchanie w urzędzie mianuję cię redaktorem. Zadowolony?  
– I nie za dwa lata tylko od razu. – dodał kolejny warunek.  
– Zgoda.  
– I wydasz moją powieść.  
– W nakładzie dziesięć tysięcy.   
– Dwadzieścia. – Magnus się zawahał, ale w końcu pokiwał głową na znak zgody. – A rodzinie powiemy, kiedy uznam to za stosowne, a teraz ładnie poproś.  
– O co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Bane.  
– Poproś mnie, bym za ciebie wyszedł. – odparł.  
– Co to znaczy?  
– Słyszałeś. Na kolana – polecił. Magnus dłuższą chwilę zwlekał.  
– Zgoda – powiedział w końcu i uklęknął co wyglądało na trudne, te obcisłe spodnie. – Tak dobrze?  
– Bardzo.  
– Wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał od niechcenia.   
– Nie. Z przekonaniem. – sprawiało mu to więcej radości niż powinno.  
– Alexandrze. – Bane zwrócił się do niego.  
– Tak, Magnus?  
– Mój słodki Alexandrze.  
– Słucham.  
– Ślicznie cię proszę, wyjdź za mnie. – powiedział Magnus, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
– Ok. Nie podoba mi się ten sarkazm, ale zgoda. Widzimy się jutro na lotnisku. – powiedział po czym odszedł nie kłopocząc się, żeby pomóc Magnusowi wstać.


	2. Alaska

– Tu są pytania, które zadadzą nam w urzędzie. – powiedział, przeglądając zawartość teczki. – Na szczęście ja o tobie wiem wszystko, ale ty masz zaledwie cztery dni na naukę wszystkiego o mnie, więc… bierz się do roboty. – Magnus odłożył magazyn, który przeglądał i zabrał mu teczkę.   
– Znasz odpowiedzi na te pytania? – spytał po pewnym czasie.   
– Przerażające, co? – odpowiedział pytaniem, wyglądając przez okno.  
– Trochę. Na co jestem uczulony? – przeczytał jedno z wybranych pytań.  
– Orzeszki ziemne, owoce morza i ludzkie emocje – Lightwood odpowiedział bez wahania.   
– Ale śmieszne. – odparł Bane bez krzty radości w głosie. – To jest dobre. Czy mam jakieś blizny?  
– Jestem pewien, że masz tatuaż. – powiedział, spoglądając na swojego szefa. Na swojego narzeczonego, poprawił się w myślach.   
– To fascynujące odkrywać twoją nową twarz – rzucił Magnus, nie odrywając oczu od tekstu. – Gdzie mieszkamy? U ciebie czy u mnie? – przeczytał następne pytanie. – Łatwe. U mnie. – sam sobie odpowiedział.  
– Czemu nie u mnie? – oburzył się Lightwood.   
– Bo ja mieszkam na Brooklynie, a ty pewnie gnieździsz się w kawalerce zawalonej pożółkłymi wydaniami Penguin Classics.   
Alec już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale widok za oknem przyciągnął jego całą uwagę. Oto i ona, Alaska. W całej swojej okazałości. Nawet nie wiedział, że tak tęsknił za domem.   
Wysiadł z samolotu, nie czekając na Magnusa. W tłumie wypatrzył swoją mamę i babcię, które do niego radośnie machały. Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i podbiegł do nich, od razu chwytając w ramiona swoją rodzicielkę. Kobieta mocno się w niego wtuliła, puszczając go tylko dlatego, żeby jej miejsce mogła zająć Phoebe, która jak na osiemdziesięciolatkę miała bardzo dużo siły.  
– Alec, aleś ty zmężniał. – powiedziała starsza z kobiet. Alec nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszał odchrząknięcie za swoimi plecami.   
– Mamo, babciu, to jest Magnus – przedstawił mężczyznę. Maryse chciała przytulić Magnusa na przywitanie, ale ten wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą kobieta uścisnęła, kiedy minął jej pierwszy szok. Aleca nie zdziwiło zachowanie jego narzeczonego, dla którego najważniejszy był wygląd, ubranie nie mogło być pogniecione. Dodatki zawsze idealnie dopasowane do całej stylizacji, którą podkreślał fryzurą i makijażem. Na początku dla Aleca było szokujące, że jego, wtedy nowy szef się maluje. Phoebe tylko zmierzyła Bane’a wzrokiem i ruszyła w stronę auta. Wzięli swoje bagaże i udali się za kobietą.  
W samochodzie panowała niezręczna cisza. Maryse i Phoebe skupione były na drodze, Alec zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu, za to Magnus podziwiał widoki za oknem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że w prawie każdej nazwie sklepu czy zakładu występowało nazwisko Lightwood. Bane spojrzał na swojego asystenta i szeptem go zawołał, kiedy jednak młody mężczyzna nie zareagował, Magnus lekko uderzył go w ramię. No może nie tak lekko, patrząc na reakcję uderzonego, który jęknął z bólu.   
– Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że Sitka właściwie należy do twojej rodziny? – zapytał Bane, wciąż szepcząc.  
– Nie uznałem tego za godne twojej uwagi. – odparł, ponownie zamykając oczy.   
– Ten sarkazm był niepotrzebny – oburzył się Magnus. – Powinienem wiedzieć takie informacje o tobie – stwierdził.   
– Wiele rzeczy na mój temat powinieneś wiedzieć. – Lightwood również wyszeptał. Młodszy mężczyzna nie chciał mieszać w to wszystko swoich bliskich. Nie chciał ich ranić. – Jeżeli chcesz, żeby to się udało – dodał. Na tym ich wymiana zdań się skończyła. Resztę drogi przejechali w ciszy.   
Alec odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dojechali do przystani. Czym prędzej opuścił pojazd. Kiedy tylko zatrzasnęły się drzwi wziął głęboki wdech. Miło było poczuć świeże powietrze w płucach.   
– Dobrze być w domu. – powiedział, kiedy koło niego pojawiła się jego matka.   
– Powinieneś częściej przyjeżdżać niż co trzy lata. – odparła, poklepując go po ramieniu.   
– Jesteśmy na miejscu? – usłyszał za sobą głos swojego szefa. I ponownie wszystko zwaliło się na niego. Nienawidził okłamywać swoich najbliższych, ale nie chciał ich mieszać w ich prywatne sprawy.   
– Jeszcze chwila – odpowiedziała za niego Maryse. – Weźcie swoje bagaże.   
Lightwood otworzył bagażnik i wyciągnął ich walizki. Wziął swoją i udał się w stronę drabiny, którą mieli się dostać do przycumowanej motorówki.   
– Może trzeba mu pomóc? – zapytała Phoebe, pokazując Bane’a, który nieudolnie szarpał się ze swoją walizką, która nie chciała jechać po kamieniach.   
– Nie. – powiedział, patrząc z satysfakcją na poczynania mężczyzny. – Mags lubi wszystko robić sam. Denerwuje się, kiedy chcę go w czymś wyręczyć. – powiedział, czym zyskał mordercze spojrzenie od starszego mężczyzny. – Pośpiesz się, kochanie. – dodał.  
Kobiety tylko się uśmiechnęły i zaczęły schodzić po drewnianej drabinie na mostek, przy którym czekała ich motorówka. Alec zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i podążył za kobietami. Magnus podał mu jedną ze swoich walizek, którą Lightwood wrzucił do łodzi, nie zważając na protesty narzeczonego. Bane w końcu wgramolił się na drabinę i zaczął schodzić, zajęło mu to więcej czasu niż osiemdziesięcioletniej Phoebe. Kiedy udało mu się zejść, Alec pomógł mu wejść do motorówki, podał mu kamizelkę asekuracyjną i ruszyli.  
Po około dwudziestu minutach zza skał wyłonił się ogromny dom.  
– Jesteśmy na miejscu. – oznajmiła Maryse, z uśmiechem spoglądając na syna.  
– To jest twój dom? – zapytał Magnus, nie odrywając wzroku od budynku. Przycumowali do krótkiego molo, które poprowadziło ich na brzeg. Koło domu przeszli ich sąsiedzi i skierowali się do wejścia budynku.  
– Mamo, co się dzieje? – zapytał, zwalniając, by poczekać na Magnusa, który znowu męczył się ze swoim bagażem.   
– Zaprosiliśmy paru gości na wasz przyjazd. – odpowiedziała Phoebe. – Dawno cię tu nie było, ludzie się stęsknili.   
Powoli skierowali się do domu, głównie z powodu Magnusa. Kiedy dotarli do domu położyli walizki przy schodach i udali się do salonu. Tych paru gości okazało się prawie całą Sitka.   
– Czemu nie mówiłeś, że jesteś alaskańskim Kennedym? – zapytał Magnus.  
– Kiedy? Przez ostatnie trzy lata rozmawialiśmy wyłącznie o tobie. – odparł Alec.  
– Przestań zrzędzić. Niech uwierzą, że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani. – powiedział Magnus.  
– Żaden problem, mogę udawać czułego kochanka. Dla mnie to pestka, ale ty musisz przestać pożerać śpiące dzieci. – zaproponował Alec.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. – Magnus uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Kiedy im powiemy?  
– W swoim czasie. – odparł Lightwood.   
– Alec! – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Ledwo zdążył się odwrócić, a jego siostra wpadła w jego ramiona, swoje oplatając wokół jego szyi i ciągnąc go w dół. Mocno przytulił jej szczupłe ciało   
i pogładził ją po plecach.   
– Ja też tęskniłem, Izzy. – powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy dziewczyna jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła uścisk. – Dusisz mnie. – rzucił ze śmiechem. Dopiero wtedy Izzy go puściła.  
– A ty musisz być facetem, przez którego mój brat nie przyjechał ani razu do domu przez trzy lata – powiedziała.   
– Izzy – upomniał ją Alec.  
– W porządku, Alexander. – powiedział Magnus. – Twoja przepiękna siostra ma rację. Jestem jej winien przeprosiny – spojrzał na młodą kobietę. – Isabelle, przepraszam. Powinienem wcześniej dać mu urlop. – brzmiało szczerze, ale Alec znał go zbyt dobrze.   
– Tu się zgadzam – Izzy powiedziała poważnie. – Ale wybaczam tylko dlatego, że mój brat jest szczęśliwy w Nowym Jorku. Z tobą – dodała. – Wybaczcie na razie, Simon przygotowuje przystawki, pójdę sprawdzić, jak mu idzie. – powiedziała i zostawiła ich samych.  
– Hej, Alec. – podeszła do nich kobieta w średnim wieku z mężem u boku.  
– Pani Penhallow – odezwał się Alec, przytulając kobietę. – Miło panią znowu wiedzieć – odparł. – To jest Magnus – przedstawił swojego narzeczonego.  
– Miło mi – powiedział Bane.  
– Zawsze byłam ciekawa czym zajmuje się redaktor. – Penhallow skierowała swoje słowa do Aleca.  
– Dobre pytanie, Jia – wtrącił się ojciec Aleca. – Sam chciałbym poznać odpowiedź. – na chwilę zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał młodszy z Lightwoodów.   
– Cześć, tato.   
– A to zapewne Magnus. – Robert zwrócił się do Bane’a. – Robert. Miło poznać. Może nam opowiesz co robi redaktor poza zapraszaniem pisarzy na lunch i ostrym piciem. – popatrzył Magnusowi prosto w oczy z niemym wyzwaniem. Bane odwzajemnił spojrzenie.   
– Całkiem przyjemne zajęcie – odezwała się Jia ze śmiechem. – Nic dziwnego, że to robisz.   
– zwróciła się do Aleca.   
– Nie, Jia. Alec jest tylko asystentem redaktora, to Magnus jest redaktorem. – wyjaśnił Robert. Alec doskonale wiedział, dlaczego jego ojciec to zrobił. Chciał go upokorzyć przy znajomych i Magnusie. Cały Robert.   
– Więc jesteś jego szefem? – zapytał Patrick Penhallow. – Coś takiego – dodał z uśmiechem.  
– Idę po dolewkę – oznajmił Robert i odszedł.   
– Czarujący facet – stwierdził Magnus. Alec tylko na niego spojrzał i udał się za ojcem.   
– Nie ma to jak pierwsze wrażenie – powiedział, zwracając uwagę ojca.   
– Co jest grane, Alec? – zapytał Robert. – Zjawisz się tu ze znienawidzonym mężczyzną i to jako z ukochanym?  
– Dopiero przyjechaliśmy. Nie skaczmy sobie do oczu. – zaproponował Alec.  
– Załatwiasz sobie awans przez łóżko? – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pogardliwym wzrokiem.   
– Ten facet to jeden z najlepszych redaktorów. – powiedział Alec.  
– To twoja dojna krowa – Robert wsadził ręce do kieszeni. – Przedstawisz go matce?  
– Nie, tato, to nie dojna krowa tylko narzeczony. – wyrzucił z siebie. Jego ojciec zaniemówił zaszokowany słowami syna.  
– Co takiego? – zapytał słabym głosem.  
– Słyszałeś, biorę ślub. – odparł.   
W między czasie Magnusa zaczepił jakiś chłopak w fartuchu ze Spider-Mana.   
– Hej, jestem Simon – przedstawił się, podając mu rękę, którą Bane uścisnął. – Jak mniemam Magnus, chłopak Aleca – powiedział. – Fajnie, że Alec w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł. Obawialiśmy się trochę z Izzy, że jest samotny w Nowym Jorku, ale jak widać nie jest. To dobrze. – chłopak prawdopodobnie gadał by dłużej, gdyby nie Alec.  
– Panie i panowie – zwrócił wszystkich uwagę. – Chcę ogłosić coś bardzo ważnego. Magnus i ja zamierzamy się pobrać – w domu zapanowała cisza. Wszystkie pary oczu skupiły się na młodym Lightwoodzie. – A tak. Skarbie. Gdzie jesteś? – zawołał. Magnus wyszedł zza ściany i stanął naprzeciwko swojego narzeczonego. – Tu jest. Chodź tu, żabciu. Popatrzcie tylko na niego – Magnus niepewnie podszedł do Aleca.  
– Gratulujemy! – zawołał ktoś z zebranych.   
– Dziękujemy – odpowiedział Alec. Ludzie zaczęli bić brawo.  
– Polejcie szampana! – zawołała Izzy.   
– To był właśnie ten idealny moment? – zapytał szeptem Magnus, kiedy trzymał już kieliszek z trunkiem. – Idealnie to wymyśliłeś.  
– Alec – mężczyzna odwrócił się na znajomy głos.  
– Lydia, Boże, cześć. – zgarnął dziewczynę w ramiona. – Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.  
– Mama chciała cię zaskoczyć – przyznała. – Niespodzianka. Jesteśmy strasznie niegrzeczni. – powiedziała, zerkając na Magnusa.  
– Moja była dziewczyna Lydia. – Alec przedstawił młodą kobietę.  
– Serdeczne gratulację. – Magnus tylko uśmiechnął się na jej słowa. – Nie załapałam się na opowieść.  
– Na jaką opowieść? – Alec i Magnus zapytali jednocześnie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi.   
– O twoich oświadczynach – Branwell powiedziała to tak, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.   
– Oświadczyny zdradzają charakter mężczyzny – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Phoebe. Alec niepewnie spojrzał na babcię.  
– Bardzo chętnie posłucham – dodała Maryse. – Opowiesz nam? – zapytała, widząc wahanie w oczach syna. Alec odchrząknął.  
– Właściwie to Magnus jest genialny w opowiadaniu tej historii – w końcu powiedział. Jego szef posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.   
– Kto się oświadczył? – zapytała bunia.  
– Alec. – odezwał się Magnus, zaskakując tym Lightwooda. Jego matka spojrzała na niego z dumą w oczach. Odchrząknął i kontynuował. – Byliśmy umówieni tego dnia po pracy w mieszkaniu Alexandra. Jednak, kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, nikogo nie było. Próbowałem dodzwonić się do Aleca, ale nie odbierał. Na lodówce znalazłem kartkę z jakimś adresem. Pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy to, to że Alec mnie zdradza. Próbowałem dodzwonić się do niego jeszcze raz, ale znowu nie odbierał. Postanowiłem udać się pod ten adres. Była to urocza restauracja, która utwierdziła mnie, że Alec ma kogoś innego. Wszedłem do środka i od razu go zauważyłem. Siedział sam. Podszedłem i zażądałem wyjaśnień. Kochany, powiedział, że wszystko zaplanował. Chciał zrobić mi niespodziankę. Zjedliśmy romantyczną kolację i udaliśmy się na spacer. Dotarliśmy na Brooklyn Bridge, staliśmy, rozmawiając, kiedy Alexander nagle uklęknął i mi się oświadczył. – zakończył spoglądając na Aleca. Wszystkie kobiety były zauroczone, a niektóre nawet miały łzy w oczach. Alec patrzył na Magnusa zaszokowany. Z niewiadomych przyczyn miał wrażenie, że początek tej historii był prawdziwy.   
– Alec, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim romantykiem. – powiedziała Izzy, ocierając łzy. Simon, który stał obok niej wyglądał jakby również miał się rozpłakać.   
– Izzy – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć.  
– Pocałuj go! – usłyszał jak Jace krzyknął z drugiego końca pokoju. Alec posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. – No dawaj. Nie każ mi błagać. – dodał z ogromnym uśmiechem. Reszta go poparła.   
Lightwood spojrzał niepewnie na swojego narzeczonego. Obaj tego nie chcieli. W końcu złapał dłoń Bane’a i złożył na jej wierzchu pocałunek.   
– Alec! – oburzył się Jace. – Chyba nie muszę ci pokazywać jak to się robi?   
Alec czuł się niekomfortowo. Nie umawiali się na całowanie. Nachylił się i złożył szybkiego całusa na ustach mężczyzny u jego boku.   
– Ale taki prawdziwy pocałunek! – tym razem zawołała Izzy, która stała w ramionach swojego męża. Teraz to było pewne. Nie było szans uniknąć tego pocałunku. Ponownie nachylił się do Magnusa, spojrzał mu w oczy, by upewnić się, że on również się na to godzi. Kiedy mężczyzna lekko pokiwał głową połączył ich usta. Pocałunek trwał dłużej niż planował. Całowanie Magnusa okazało się przyjemne, co przeraziło Aleca. Oderwali się od siebie i od razu spojrzeli w inną stronę. Wszyscy dookoła nich zaczęli klaskać i gwizdać. Odchrząknął i spojrzał w kierunku swojej mamy i babci. Obie patrzyły na nich zaszokowane, ale z uśmiechami na ustach.   
//  
Stał na werandzie, podziwiając tak znane mu widoki. W dłoniach obracał butelkę piwa. W jego głowie kłębiło się tyle myśli, cała ta sytuacja zaczynała go przytłaczać, a to był dopiero początek. Nienawidził okłamywać swoich bliskich, ale wiedział, że dla ich dobra będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie będą znali prawdy. Musiał ich tylko przekonać, że naprawdę jest zakochany w Magnusie. Pocałunek mógł być dobrym początkiem. Pocałunek, którego Alec w ogóle się nie spodziewał i który wzbudził w nim niepożądane uczucie. Coś jakby w nim przeskoczyło. Już nie patrzył na Bane’a tak jak przed pocałunkiem.   
– Tutaj jesteś, wszędzie cię szukałem. – do rzeczywistości przywrócił go głos jego narzeczonego. – Wszystko w porządku, Alexandrze? – zapytał podchodząc do niego.  
– Przestań tak do mnie mówić. – odparł.  
– Jak?   
– Alexander.  
– Dlaczego? To piękne imię. – drążył Magnus.  
– Może, ale nie lubię, jak ktoś tak do mnie mówi – wyznał Lightwood.  
– Dlaczego? – dopytywał Bane.  
– Moi rodzice się tak do mnie zwracali, jak zrobiłem coś złego albo nie po ich myśli – odpowiedział. – Więc prawie całe moje życie – dodał, nie patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego obok.   
Zapanowała cisza. Żaden z nich nie chciał jej przerywać. Było dobrze tak jak było.  
– Myślałem, że jesteś gejem – w końcu ciszę przerwał Magnus. Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
– Bo jestem – odparł, patrząc na mężczyznę.  
– Lydia nie jest chłopakiem – stwierdził.  
– Serio? – Alec zapytał sarkastycznie. – Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, bo nie zauważyłem.   
– Mówię serio.  
– Byliśmy z Lydią razem zanim wyszedłem z szafy – przyznał. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i na werandzie pojawiła się Maryse wraz z jakimś mężczyzną.  
– Moje gratulacje, Alec! – mężczyzna zgarnął Lightwooda w niedźwiedzi uścisk. – Twoja mama właśnie mi powiedziała. Nie mogłem dotrzeć wcześniej.  
– Nic nie szkodzi, wujku – odparł Alec. – Magnus, to mój wujek Max, brat mojej mamy – przedstawił mężczyznę. – Wujku, to jest Magnus, mój narzeczony.   
– Mów mi Max. – mężczyzna, Max, podał mu rękę, którą uścisnął. – Tobie należą się podwójne gratulacje. Usidlić tego wolnego strzelca? Świetna robota – powiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.   
– Max. Przestań. – zaoponowała Maryse. – A teraz daj im spokój. Pewnie są zmęczeni. Chodźcie, pokażę wam pokój.   
Wzięli swoje torby, które leżały przy schodach, udali się na piętro i korytarzem pokierowali się do ostatniego pokoju na lewo. Była to wielka sypialnia z ogromnym łóżkiem, regałem, szafą   
i łazienką. Z okna mieli ten sam widok co z werandy.   
Magnus rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym spojrzał na kobietę.  
– A gdzie pokój Alexandra? – zapytał. Lightwood tylko przewrócił oczami na to jak mężczyzna go nazwał. Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł mały puchaty piesek.   
– Och, Magnus, wiemy, że jesteście dorośli. Nie musimy udawać, że nigdy wcześniej nie dzieliliście łóżka – powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Nie udawalibyśmy – dodał Alec w głowie i wziął pas na ręce.  
– Tylko nie bądźcie za głośno – puściła do nich oczko i wyszła, zamykając na sobą drzwi. – Och jeszcze jedno – wróciła do pokoju. – Proszę nie wypuszczajcie Fangsa na dwór. Może go orzeł porwać. – powiedziała.   
Magnus spojrzał na małe stworzenie, które zaczęło lizać Aleca po twarzy.   
– Cóż… chyba nici z buziaka na dobranoc. – zaśmiała się Maryse, wzięła psa i opuściła pomieszczenie.   
– Wezmę prysznic – powiedział Alec. Ze swojej walizki wyjął piżamę i udał się do łazienki. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły Magnus został sam, pierwszy raz od przyjazdu. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Jedyny dźwięk, który słyszał to szumienie wody pod prysznicem. Usiadł na łóżku. Musiał wiele informacji przyswoić. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w jedno popołudnie. Poznał prawie całe Sitka w tym rodzinę swojego narzeczonego. I do tego ten pocałunek. Był niemile zaskoczony tym, jaki efekt mogą mieć na niego usta jego asystenta. Alec wyglądał jakby go to w ogóle nie ruszyło. Bane nie miał pojęcia jak przeżyje ten weekend. Zanim zdążył dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków jego narzeczony opuścił łazienkę. Magnus wyciągnął piżamę wraz z kosmetyczką i zniknął w pomieszczeniu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł o nie głowę. Nie mógł tyle o tym myśleć. Szybko wziął prysznic i wrócił do sypialni. Alec właśnie rozkładał koc na podłodze i kładł poduszkę. Magnus szybko przebiegł pokój i wszedł do łóżka. W między czasie jego asystent również się położył. Bane próbował się ułożyć w ogromnym łożu, ale każda pozycja była zła, a do tego oślepiało go zachodzące słońce. Było zdecydowanie za jasno.  
– Nie zasnę przy tym słońcu – powiedział, a po chwili rolety zaczęły się opuszczać. – Dziękuję.  
//  
Obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Zaspany sięgnął do stolika nocnego, próbując dosięgnąć przedmiotu, przy okazji zrzucając kilka innych rzeczy na dywan. Telefon wciąż dzwonił, kiedy Magnus w końcu go namierzył.   
– Halo? – odebrał, ale jedyne co usłyszał to szumy. – Malcolm? – zerknął na wyświetlacz, okazało się, że ledwo miał zasięg.  
– Ciszej – usłyszał jęk Aleca, który przykrył głowę poduszką. Magnus wygrzebał się z pościeli i szybko opuścił pokój, by nie przeszkadzać Lightwoodowi w spaniu. Wiedział, że młody mężczyzna potrafi być naprawdę zrzędliwy, kiedy się nie wyśpi.   
– Malcolm? – spróbował ponownie. Tym razem również nic nie usłyszał. Zbiegł po schodach, przy drzwiach wyjściowych ubrał kalosze i opuścił dom. – Malcolm?  
– Magnus? – w końcu usłyszał odpowiedź. – Co się dzieje?  
– Przepraszam, mam problem z zasięgiem – wyjaśnił. – W czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał.  
– Doszły mnie słuchy, że odchodzisz. – powiedział mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki.   
– Cóż… to nie aktualne. – odpowiedział, miał coś dodać, ale poczuł szarpanie za nogawkę spodni od piżamy. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył małą, białą, puchową kulkę. Fangs.  
– Zostaw – warknął cicho na psa, tak żeby Fade go usłyszał. – Słuchaj Malcolm, to była komplikacja, nad którą obecnie pracuję – powiedział, próbując odepchnąć psa, który nie dawał za wygraną – Zostaw – warknął ponownie.  
Bane odszedł kilka kroków dalej, zwierzak podążył jego śladem.   
– To było nieporozumienie – dodał. Nagle zobaczył orła, który zataczał okrążenia nad polaną, na której stał Magnus. Przeniósł spojrzenie na psa.   
– O nie – poprzedniego wieczora Izzy wspominała, żeby nie wypuszczać jej pupila na zewnątrz. Niestety, kiedy chciał zareagować, orzeł obniżył swój lot, złapał małego psa, który zaczął piszczeć i odleciał. Magnus zaczął panikować.   
– Hej! Puść go! – krzyknął. Jednak jak można było się spodziewać, orzeł nie zareagował. Zawołał jeszcze raz z tym samym skutkiem. Nie wiedząc, co mógł jeszcze zrobić rzucił telefonem w ptaka, kiedy ten obniżył swój lot. Poskutkowało. Fangs zaczął spadać. Bane rzucił się biegiem, żeby zdążyć złapać zwierzę. Kiedy czworonóg wylądował bezpiecznie w jego ramionach odetchnął z ulgą. Schylił się po telefon, który wylądował na trawie nie daleko niego.   
– Malcolm, jesteś tam jeszcze? – zapytał.   
Nie zdążył jednak uzyskać odpowiedzi, ponieważ ponownie musiał skupić się na orle, który zaczął lecieć w jego stronę. Magnus zaczął od razu uciekać, co było trudniejsze niż myślał, trawa była wciąż mokra po nocy. Prawą ręką osłonił głowę, kiedy ptak przeleciał tuż nad nim. Nagle poczuł jak jego smartfon zostaje wyrwany mu z dłoni przez pazury orła. Z szokiem na twarz patrzył, jak ptaszysko odlatuje z jego własnością. – Okay, możesz wziąć jego, ale oddaj mój telefon! – krzyknął. Zaczął biec za ptakiem z Fangsem uniesionym nad głowę, nieświadomy, że jest obserwowany przez przyszłą teściową i babkę narzeczonego.   
– Co ty robisz? – usłyszał głos Aleca. Odwrócił się w jego stronę powoli. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego wyczekująco.   
– Orzeł chciał porwać psa, więc rzuciłem w niego telefonem i on mi go zabrał. – powiedział opuszczając Fangsa.  
– Kto ci co zabrał? – zapytał Alec, drapiąc przestraszonego psiaka za uszami.  
– Orzeł. Mój telefon. – odpowiedział chaotycznie.  
– Orzeł zabrał ci telefon? – zapytał. W odpowiedzi Bane tylko pokiwał głową. – Słyszysz, jak to brzmi?  
– Cóż, ale to prawda. – odparł, trzymając Fangsa przy klatce piersiowej. – Będę potrzebował telefonu.  
– Zamówię ci z tym samym numerem – oznajmił.  
– To tak się da? – zapytał zaskoczony Magnus.  
– Tak – odpowiedział Lightwood. – A teraz idź się przygotować. – powiedział.  
– Czemu?  
– Mama, babcia i Izzy zabierają cię na miasto. – powiedział.  
– Ale ja nie chcę – oznajmił. – Co ty robisz? – zapytał, kiedy jego narzeczony podszedł jeszcze bliżej.   
– Chodź tutaj, bo pomyślą, że się kłócimy – powiedział. Dopiero wtedy Magnus zauważył, że cała sytuacja była obserwowana przez Maryse i Phoebe. Pięknie. Teraz pewnie mają go za wariata. Lightwood objął go w pasie. Nagle Magnus poczuł jego dłonie na swoim tyłku.  
– Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a cię wykastruję jak będziesz spał. – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. Alec odwzajemnił ten gest.  
– Aż tak bardzo chcesz mnie dotknąć? – Lightwood złapał go mocniej. Magnus poklepał mężczyznę przed sobą w policzek, dość mocno i wrócił do domu. Dopiero wtedy odstawił Fangsa, by ten mógł wrócić do beztroskiego egzystowania.   
//  
Wypadem na miasto okazało się pójście do baru. Przy stoliku czekały na nich Lydia i inna rudowłosa dziewczyna, która odezwała się pierwsza, kiedy tylko podeszli.  
– Hej, jestem Clary, dziewczyna Jace’a – powiedziała. – Wczoraj nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. Gratulacje z okazji zaręczyn – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.  
– Magnus – przedstawił się i usiadł koło Izzy.   
– Pij, ile chcesz. Na mój rachunek – odezwała się jego przyszła szwagierka. – Wiem, że może to nie jest wieczór kawalerski o jakim marzyłeś, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.  
– Wieczór kawalerski? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
– No tak. Wychodzisz za mojego brata, więc żegnaj wolności. – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że to z nami spędzasz tak ważną okazję.  
– Nie – odpowiedział. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że było to szczere wyznanie.   
//  
Kiedy podszedł do ojca, mężczyzna uderzał w piłeczkę golfową.   
– Piłeczki rozpuszczające się w wodzie? – zapytał, zwracając uwagę ojca na siebie.  
– Mama wypatrzyła je w Internecie. – odpowiedział jego ojciec, opierając się o kij.   
– Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać – odparł Alec.  
– Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie – zaczął Robert. – Nie powinienem mówić tego co powiedziałem. To jest twoje życie i sam decydujesz o tym z kim chcesz być.  
– Miło, że w końcu to zrozumiałeś – przerwał. Mężczyzna posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – Przepraszam, kontynuuj.   
– Chcę żebyś wiedział, że jestem z ciebie dumny, że byłeś na tyle dumny, żeby być sobą. Może na początku nie wyglądało to w ten sposób, ale nie mam nic do tego, że jesteś gejem – zakończył.   
Alec nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Jego ojciec podszedł do niego i wziął go w ramiona. Alec czuł się trochę niekomfortowo, nie był przyzwyczajony do okazywania uczuć. Poklepał ojca po plecach, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co innego mógł zrobić. W końcu się od siebie odsunęli. – Co planujecie po ślubie? -zapytał.  
– Cóż… jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy – skłamał. Jeszcze przed wylotem uzgodnili, że rok po ślubie wezmą rozwód, ale nie miał zamiaru tego mówić ojcu. – Wrócimy do Nowego Jorku, do pracy.  
– Nie chcielibyście zostać tutaj? – zapytał starszy z Lightwoodów. – Planuję przejść na emeryturę. Wszystko byłoby twoje.  
No tak. A on głupi myślał, że ojciec naprawdę chce go przeprosić.   
– Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? – zapytał. – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie chcę pracować w twojej firmie. Mam pracę i może to co robię wydaje ci się dziwne, ale mnie uszczęśliwia.   
– Kto inny miałby to przejąć? – zapytał Robert. – Zbudowałem to imperium od zera.  
– Jace! – zaproponował. – Jest na miejscu, nie będzie musiał zmieniać swojego życia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.   
– Czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz tutaj wrócić? – zapytał go ojciec.   
– Bo wszystko czego chcę jest w Nowym Jorku! – krzyknął.   
– Wszystko? – dopytywał Robert. – A rodzina?  
– Już niedługo – odparł, a kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, kontynuował: – Magnus będzie moim mężem, będziemy rodziną.   
Robert zrobił niezadowoloną minę.   
– I jeżeli ci to nie pasuje, to proszę zachowaj to dla siebie. Nie chcę, żeby Magnus odczuł twoją niechęć. Nie interesuje mnie jak to zrobisz, ale masz być dla niego uprzejmy i masz go szanować, bo będzie moim mężem. Jeżeli chcesz to nie musisz przychodzić na ślub. – powiedział i odszedł jednak po paru krokach się zatrzymał i dodał: – Przeprosiny nie przyjęte. – i odszedł.   
Podświadomie wiedział, że ojciec przy jakiejś okazji będzie próbował go namówić, by przejął firmę. Tyle razy mu mówił, że nie chce pracować w branży rodzinnej. Jego marzeniem było zostać pisarzem, a nie prezesem firmy ojca. Ta rozmowa go zdenerwowała i to bardzo. Musiał pozbyć się zbędnej energii.   
//  
W końcu dopłynęli do brzegu i z ulgą zszedł na ląd. Czym prędzej chciał dostać się do domu, ale jego uwagę przykuł Alec, który z ogromną siłą rąbał drzewo na opał. Robił to na tyle gwałtownie, że wystarczyło jedno uderzenie, a drewno rozpadało się na dwa kawałki. Coś było nie tak. Magnus jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego asystenta w takim stanie. Reakcja Maryse potwierdziła jego teorię. Oburzona kobieta ruszyła w stronę domu szybkim krokiem. Magnus i Phoebe udali się za nią.   
Kiedy wszedł do środka usłyszał jak Maryse mówi do męża:  
– Chcesz stracić kolejnego syna? – zapytała. – Bo jak do tej pory wszystko idzie w tym kierunku. Dobrze wiesz, że jak będziesz się tak dalej zachowywał to Alec odejdzie, a za nim Izzy i Jace. Nie chcę stracić syna tylko dlatego, że jesteś zbyt uparty – powiedział ostro. – Ranisz nie tylko jego, ale i Jace’a. On myśli, że mu nie ufasz.   
Bane chciał jeszcze chwilę posłuchać, ale przybiegła ta mała bestia i zaczęła na niego szczekać. Nie mogąc się od niego odpędzić wszedł na piętro. Był zaskoczony tym, że relacje Aleca i Roberta są aż tak napięte. Teraz się nie dziwił, że jego narzeczony tak bardzo chciał zostać w Nowym Jorku.   
Musiał wziąć prysznic, by zmyć z siebie zapach tego baru. Wszedł do łazienki, zrzucił z siebie ubranie i wszedł pod prysznic. Strumień gorącej wody uderzył w jego spięte mięśnie. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Dłuższą chwilę stał, pozwalając swojemu ciału się zrelaksować. Dopiero, kiedy woda zaczęła robić się chłodniejsza umył się, a następnie opuścił prysznic. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nigdzie nie umiał znaleźć ręcznika.   
– No nie. – rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, ale nie było szans, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek do wytarcia się. Nagle usłyszał jakby dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.   
– Alec, to ty? – zawołał. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Halo, jest tam kto? – spróbował jeszcze raz.   
Z tym samym skutkiem. Musiało mu się przesłyszeć. Uchylił lekko drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo tam nie było. Otworzył drzwi szerzej i miał wyjść, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu Fangs.   
– Tylko nie ty – powiedział, zasłaniając swoje miejsca intymne.  
Próbował wszystkiego, żeby odwrócić uwagę psa jednak ten był za bardzo skupiony na nim. Sięgnął po suszarkę i skierował gorące powietrze w stronę zwierzęcia.   
– I co? Podoba ci się? – zapytał z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach. Jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że psu naprawdę się to podoba. Odłożył suszarkę, nachylił się do psa i poklepał dywanik. – No chodź tutaj, no chodź. – kiedy pies wbiegł na dywanik przeciągnął go do łazienki i szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nagle poczuł, jak zderza się z czyimś ciałem, bardzo umięśnionym ciałem. – O mój boże! – krzyknął uświadamiając sobie, że dobił do nagiego Aleca.  
– Co jest…? – zapytał zdezorientowany Alec, kiedy obaj wylądowali na dywanie. Alec na plecach, a Magnus na nim. – Dlaczego jesteś nagi?! – krzyknął, kiedy Bane zerwał się z niego i obiegł w stronę łóżka, by zakryć się kołdrą.  
– Brałem prysznic – powiedział.  
– To nie mogłeś się ubrać? – zapytał zdenerwowany Alec, owijając się w tali ręcznikiem.   
– Nie miałem ręcznika – odparł.   
– To, dlatego tak wybiegłeś z łazienki, nawet się nie rozglądając? – zapytał.  
– Nie. Fangs mnie zaatakował – odpowiedział.  
– I gdzie on niby teraz jest? – zapytał Alec, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.   
– Zamknąłem go w łazience – odparł. Lightwood otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia i mały pies wybiegł, szczekając radośnie.  
– Faktycznie. Ledwo z życiem uszedłem – powiedział jego asystent i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi za nim Magnus zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.   
//  
– Dzięki, że zużyłeś całą ciepłą wodę. – powiedział sarkastycznie.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego i zaniemówił. Mężczyzna był w luźniejszych bokserkach i koszulce, jego włosy wciąż mokre po prysznicu i dwudniowy zarost sprawiły, że Bane nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego asystenta. Jakim cudem wcześniej nie zauważył, że Alec jest aż tak przystojny.   
– Podoba ci to co widzisz? – zapytał go obiekt jego rozmyślań z rozbawieniem w głosie. Od razu odwrócił wzrok. To wszystko przez ten pocałunek, którego miało nie być.   
– Szybko ci zeszło – powiedział, żeby odwrócić od siebie uwagę.  
– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie lubię brać zimnych prysznicy – odpowiedział, rozkładając koc na podłodze i się na niego kładąc.   
Leżeli w ciszy dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu Lightwood ponownie się odezwał. – Może popracujemy nad pytaniami? – zaproponował.  
– Okay. Co chcesz wiedzieć? – powiedział, nie bardzo wiedząc czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
– Może ty coś powiesz. Coś co uważasz, że powinienem wiedzieć – odparł.   
Chwilę nic nie odpowiedział, myśląc co mógłby powiedzieć swojemu narzeczonemu co mu się przyda do rozmowy z urzędnikiem.   
– Moja mama popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy miałem osiem lat – zaczął, usłyszał jak Alec nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. – Ojciec porzucił nas zanim się urodziłem, więc skończyłem z ojczymem, który nie był w dobrym stanie psychicznym po śmierci mojej matki. Za wszystko obwiniał mnie. Zmarł, jak miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata. Zapił się na śmierć. Trzy lata pracowałem wszędzie, gdzie tylko mnie chcieli, by zarobić na przylot do Stanów – poczekał chwilę aż Alec przyswoi nowe informacje. – Mam tatuaż na plecach. Dwie jaskółki. Zrobiłem go sobie, gdy miałem szesnaście lat, ponieważ chciałem upamiętnić jakoś te osiem lat bez mojej mamy. Że jestem biseksualny odkryłem, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. Od dwóch lat nie uprawiałem seksu. Tylko raz paliłem trawkę. W młodości uwielbiałem „Cry Me a River” Justina Timberlake’a – zakończył.  
Przez chwilę znowu panowała cisza.  
–Dwa lata? – w końcu odezwał się Alec.   
– Serio? Tylko to zapamiętałeś? – zapytał lekko poirytowany.  
– Dwa lata to dużo – odparł mu jego asystent. – I co to była za piosenka?  
– „Cry Me a River”.  
– Nie znam.   
– Co? Nie wierzę. Jak możesz nie znać „Cry Me a River”? – zdziwił się. – Gdzie ty byłeś na początku XXI wieku? Musisz to znać – powiedział i zaczął nucić. - „You must have me confused with some other guy. The bridges were burned. Now it's your turn, to cry”  
– „Cry me a river. Cry me a river” – Alec dołączył się do niego przy refrenie, nieudolnie naśladując głos piosenkarza. Magnus nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, który opuścił jego usta.  
– Mówiłeś, że nie znasz – powiedział, kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł ponownie oddychać.  
– Zrobiłem to, żebyś zaśpiewał – odparł Lightwood.  
– Jesteś okropny – stwierdził.  
– Ale podziałało.  
Bane musiał przyznać, już dawno nie śmiał się tak szczerze.


	3. The Wedding

Ze snu wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pokoju. Kolejny raz usłyszał pukanie, tym razem głośniejsze.   
– Chłopcy śpicie jeszcze? – zza drzwi usłyszał głos Maryse.   
Cholera.  
Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, by następnie zerknąć na Aleca. Mężczyzna spokojnie spał nieświadomy tego, co się dookoła dzieje.   
– Mamy dla was śniadanie i kawę – ponownie dobiegł go głos zza drzwi. Bane chwycił jedną z poduszek i rzucił ją w swojego asystenta. W odpowiedzi dostał niewyraźny jęk i nic więcej. Rzucił kolejną, tym razem z lepszym efektem. Alec podniósł się lekko i spojrzał na niego zaspanym wzrokiem.   
– Czego chcesz?   
– Twoja mama jest za drzwiami – wyszeptał, pokazując w odpowiednim kierunku. Jak na zawołanie ponowiło się pukanie. – Chwileczkę! – zawołał.   
Lightwood zerwał się z podłogi, rzucił swoje posłanie na łóżko i usadowił się tuż za plecami Magnusa. Wtedy Bane to poczuł.   
– Serio? – zapytał z obrzydzeniem, odsuwając się od niego.   
– No co? Jest poranek – powiedział Alec jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Magnus nie zdążył nic dodać, ponieważ do pokoju weszła Phoebe, a za nią Maryse z obiecanym śniadaniem i Robert tuż za małżonką.   
– Jak się wam chłopcy spało? – zapytała starsza z kobiet. Matka Aleca podeszła do stolika nocnego i położyła na niego tacę ze śniadaniem. Była wyjątkowo podekscytowana. Magnus wątpił, by przyczyną tego był posiłek, który im przyniosła.   
– Dziękujemy babci, bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział Alec, uśmiechając się lekko. Robert chyba czuł się nieswojo, stojąc w ich sypialni, gdy oni wciąż byli w łóżku. Mężczyzna stał prawie w drzwiach do pokoju z rękami w kieszeniach spodni.  
– Mamy dla was propozycję – powiedział Robert.  
– Pobierzcie się jutro! – Maryse nie wytrzymała. Na jej słowa zaniemówili. Magnus pierwszy raz w swoim życiu miał taką pustkę w głowie. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Spojrzał na swojego narzeczonego, który wyglądał jakby był w jeszcze większym szoku niż sam Bane.  
– Nie możemy – wydusił w końcu z siebie, kiedy cisza zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej niezręczna. Alec tylko pokręcił głową. – Jutro są urodziny buni – spróbował ponownie.  
– Och, dajcie spokój – powiedziała Phoebe. – Miałam już siedemdziesiąt dziewięć imprez urodzinowych, nie potrzebuję osiemdziesiątej. A po za tym ślub mojego pierwszego wnuka to byłby najlepszy prezent – dodała. Alec i Magnus tylko spojrzeli po sobie. Bane widział niepewność i nutkę strachu w oczach mężczyzny obok. – Nie dajcie się prosić! – zawołała babcia Aleca. – Mogę nie dożyć moich następnych urodzin, więc uczyńcie te moimi najlepszymi.   
– Dobrze, babciu – w końcu to Lightwood się odezwał, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.   
– Wspaniale! – zawołała Maryse i Phoebe w tym samym momencie. – Zjedzcie śniadanie, a potem wszystko ustalimy.   
Kiedy rodzice Aleca z jego babcią wyszli, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza przerywana tylko ich oddechami. Lightwood siedział, wpatrując się w ścianę pustym wzrokiem. Magnus nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować, jak ma pocieszyć przyszłego męża. W końcu położył mu dłoń na kolanie i lekko szturchnął ramieniem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze – próbował go jakoś pocieszyć.  
– Jak oni się dowiedzą, że ich okłamywałem to mnie znienawidzą – powiedział jego asystent.   
– Nie znienawidzą cię. Twoja rodzina cię kocha – powiedział i wziął dłoń Aleca w swoje. – Nie myśl teraz o tym. Zjedzmy śniadanie, które przygotowała twoja mama – uścisnął dłoń Lightwooda, by następnie wstać i podać mu kawę oraz bułeczkę cynamonową.  
//  
Magnus stał, wpatrując się w widoki, próbując przetworzyć wszystko co zdarzyło się tego poranka. Nie spodziewał się, że do ślubu dojdzie tak szybko. Nie mogli jednak z Alekiem powiedzieć nie po słowach buni. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała jakich argumentów użyć, by nie mogli odmówić.   
– Tutaj jesteś – z rozmyślania wyrwał go głos Aleca. – Jesteś gotowy? – zapytał, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę, dodał: – Udamy się do miasta po nowy telefon dla ciebie, a potem mama i babcia chcą cię gdzieś zabrać.   
– Ale ja nie chcę – odparł. Nie chciał spędzać czasu z rodziną swojego narzeczonego. Im więcej go z nimi spędzał, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że ich wykorzystuje. Nie tak miało to wyglądać. Nikt więcej nie miał być zaangażowany poza nim i Alekiem.   
– Magnus, przestań – poprosił Lightwood. – To na pewno nic ważnego. – Bane wcześniej nie zauważył jak jego asystent jest zmęczony. To przecież on okłamywał swoją rodzinę co do tego małżeństwa. Jak Magnus mógł myśleć, że to on ma ciężej.   
– Dobrze – zgodził się. – A ty? Gdzie będziesz?  
– Poczekam na ciebie na przystani.  
– Dobrze – powtórzył. W ciszy udali się do łodzi.  
Magnus był naprawdę wdzięczny, że dopłynęli na ląd tak szybko. Całą drogę nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem. Każdy z nich musiał przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Nic nie szło po ich myśli. Odezwali się dopiero w sklepie.   
– George – przywitał się Alec. – Masz ten telefon?  
– Gotowy do działania, szefie – młody chłopak położył przed nimi telefon jednorazowy. – Wszystko tak jak w poprzednim.   
– Dzięki – odparł Lightwood. – Chcesz coś jeszcze? – tym razem zwrócił się do Magnusa. Kiedy mężczyzna zaprzeczył, sam rozejrzał się po sklepie. Wziął paczkę chipsów, jakieś cukierki i bułeczki maślane. Magnus nigdy nie wiedział takiej ilości cukru przy nim. Najwidoczniej miał zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, bo Alec odpowiedział: – No co? Każdy radzi sobie ze stresem inaczej. – A następnie zapłacił i wręczył mu telefon. Bane od razu odsłuchał wiadomości głosowe.   
– Muszę skorzystać z Internetu – Alec wrócił do lady, za którą stał George, by po chwili wręczyć mu kilka monet, pokazując w stronę starych komputerów.  
– Jak się skończy czas wrzucasz następną – wytłumaczył, kiedy Magnus usiadł przed jednym z zabytków. – Ja czekam na zewnątrz – nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyszedł.   
Magnus wrzucił wszystkie monety na raz do automatu, a kiedy komputer zadziałał wszedł na pocztę, musiał odpisać na parę ważnych e-maili. Dostęp do Internetu skończył się szybciej niż Bane się spodziewał. Na ekranie pojawiło się powiadomienie, że za dziesięć sekund kończy się jego czas. Magnus wylogował się akurat, kiedy okno przeglądarki zniknęło. Parę sekund siedział, wpatrując się w tandetną tapetę na ekranie, następnie spojrzał przez okno. Alec stał na chodniku, rozmawiając z Lydią. Mężczyzna śmiał się z czegoś, co kobieta powiedziała. Magnus musiał przyznać, dobrze razem wyglądali. Usłyszał chrząknięcie za sobą. Odwrócił się zaskoczony. Młody sprzedawca spoglądał w jego kierunku wymownie. Magnus zrozumiał.  
– Dziękuję. Do widzenia – powiedział i opuścił sklep.   
– Miło było cię spotkać, Alec – powiedział Lydia, pocałowała jego narzeczonego, pomachała do Magnusa i odeszła.   
– Gotowy? – zapytał Lightwood. Kiedy potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy, kontynuował: – Mama do mnie dzwoniła, prosiła żebym zaprowadził cię w jedno miejsce. – Nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszył w nieznanym Magnusowi kierunku.   
– Miło było zobaczyć Lydię? – zapytał Bane po chwili ciszy.  
– Tak. Choć może to się wydawać dziwne, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział Lightwood.  
– Czemu dziwne? W dzisiejszych czasach to normalne, kiedy facet ma przyjaciółki – odparł.  
– Nie o to chodzi. Byliśmy razem, po czym z nią zerwałem dla Nowego Jorku – wyznał. – Ma prawo być na mnie wściekłą. A poza tym byłem wobec niej nie fair.   
– Dlaczego? – zapytał Magnus. Jeżeli miał być szczery, to była ich druga szczera rozmowa. Miło było dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim asystencie.   
– Dobrze wiedziałem, że jestem gejem, a jednak z nią byłem. Dawałem jej nadzieję, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później to się skończy – powiedział. – Jesteśmy na miejscu – zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, w których dosłownie sekundę później pokazała się Maryse.   
– No w końcu jesteście – powiedziała z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. – Alec, zmykaj. Poczekasz na Magnusa przy łódce – odparła, całując syna w policzek. Następnie wciągnęła Magnusa do środka i zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi. Bane rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie były jakieś manekiny i zwoje materiałów. Dopiero po paru sekundach zauważył Phoebe. Kobieta miała zawiązaną na nadgarstku gąbeczkę z wbitymi w nią szpilkami.  
– Co my tutaj robimy? – zapytał zdezorientowany Magnus.   
– Jutro wasz ślub. Musisz mieć garnitur – powiedziała Maryse jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Mamy coś dla ciebie. – Magnus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. I wtedy go zobaczył. Na jednym ze stołów leżał rozpięty pokrowiec, a w nim garnitur ślubny. Podszedł bliżej, by móc lepiej się przyjrzeć.   
– Tam masz przymierzalnię – pierwszy raz odezwała się Phoebe. – Nie siedź tam za długo. Mamy dużo roboty.   
Bane jak w amoku chwycił wieszak z garniturem i udał się we wskazane miejsce. Szybko pozbył się swoich ubrań i założył zawartość pokrowca. Kiedy wyszedł z przymierzalni, obie kobiety od razu odwróciły się w jego stronę.  
– Prawie idealnie – stwierdziła Maryse. – Tylko kilka drobnych poprawek i będzie gotowy.   
– Podejdź no tu bliżej – poleciła starsza z kobiet. Kiedy wykonał jej prośbę, przyjrzała mu się bliżej i zaczęła poprawiać materiał. – Z tyłu można troszeczkę zwęzić, będzie wtedy lepiej dopasowany. Masz świetną sylwetkę, ale trzeba jeszcze uwydatnić twoje walory. Rękawy się trochę skróci, nogawki też. Trzeba będzie je również trochę zwęzić. Jakieś uwagi? – zapytała. Przez chwilę Magnus zaniemówił. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Nie tylko dla tego, że garnitur był piękny z srebrnymi zdobieniami, ale głównie z powodu dobroci jaką okazały mu kobiety.  
– Magnus, skarbie, coś nie tak? – zapytała Maryse, widząc jego łzy.  
– Dlaczego tak wiele dla mnie robicie? – zapytał zamiast odpowiedzieć.  
– Jak to, dlaczego? Jutro będziesz należał do rodziny. Alec cię kocha, jesteś dla niego ważny, więc dla nas też – odparła kobieta. Nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo się myli. Alec nigdy by go nie pokochał. Dlaczego by miał? Magnus był okropnym człowiekiem.   
– Jest idealny – powiedział w końcu. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć go po przeróbkach.   
– Będziesz pierwszy – odparł Phoebe, klepiąc go lekko po policzku. – A teraz idź się przebrać i zmykaj do Aleca. Biedny pewnie się niecierpliwi.  
Magnus przebrał się i opuścił lokal, nawet się nie żegnając. Szybkim krokiem udał się do łodzi, w której czekał na niego Alec. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce mężczyzna leżał z rękami pod głową. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi, wskoczył do łodzi, włączył silnik i ruszył. Nie mógł tam zostać. Chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się sam.  
– Cholera, Magnus, co ty wyprawiasz?! – zapytał zaskoczony Lightwood. Bane nie odpowiedział. Łzy ponownie napłynęły mu do oczu. – Magnus! – Alec pojawił się koło niego. – Co się stało?! – zapytał, widząc w jakim stanie jest jego narzeczony.   
– Zapomniałem! – okrzyknął Magnus.  
– O czym zapomniałeś?! – Alec musiał przekrzyczeć ryk silnika i szum wody.   
– Już zapomniałem, jak to jest mieć rodzinę! – krzyknął. – Od szesnastego roku życia jestem sam. Nikt się o mnie nie troszczył, więc zapomniałem, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś ci mówi, że cię kocha, robi śniadanie – krzyczał coraz głośniej. – Co ja zrobiłem? – zapytał sam siebie, puszczając ster, który Alec szybko przejął, musiał jednak gwałtownie zakręcić, by nie dobić do jednej z boi. Kiedy wykonał nagły ruch kierownicą usłyszał plusk za sobą.  
– Powiedz mi, co się stało?! – krzyknął. – Co zrobiły moja mama i babcia, że doprowadziły cię do takiego stanu?!   
Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Bane’a jednak nie było. Lightwood się po otaczającej go wodzie. Szybko go zauważył. Zawrócił łódź i popłynął w jego kierunku. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Magnus wypadł za burtę. Alec dobrze wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna nie umie pływać. Na samą myśl, że coś mogłoby się Magnusowi stać, serce mu przyspieszyło. Jego narzeczony wykonywał gwałtowne ruchy rękami za wszelką cenę, próbując się utrzymać na powierzchni. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, niedaleko mężczyzny znajdowała się boja. Alec wierzył, że mężczyzna da radę do niej podpłynąć.  
– Podpłyń do boi! – krzyknął, pokazując na pływający przedmiot. Bane chyba go zrozumiał, bo zaczął płynąć we wskazanym kierunku. W międzyczasie Alec podpłynął do niego.  
– Podaj mi rękę! – zawołał do redaktora, wyciągając swoją rękę jak najdalej. Magnus kurczowo trzymał się boi i puszczał ją tylko na parę sekund. – No dalej! – zachęcał Lightwood. W końcu Bane’owi udało się chwycić dłoń Aleca, który wciągnął go na łódź. – Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Lightwood, ściągając swoją kurtkę, by nakryć nią ramiona przemoczonego mężczyzny. Następnie okrył go kocem, który znajdował się w łodzi. – Już wszystko w porządku – objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie, by ogrzać go swoim ciepłem. – Już jesteś bezpieczny.  
Magnus cały się trząsł. Woda była lodowata, więc z wdzięcznością wtulił się w ciało swojego narzeczonego. Dzięki ciepłu bijącemu od drugiego mężczyzny i przyjemnemu zapachowi jego wody kolońskiej, Magnus na chwilę zapomniał o zimnej wodzie, o tym, że prawie utonął i o wszystkim co się zdarzyło przy przymiarce garnituru.   
//  
Z pomocą Aleca Magnus wyszedł z łodzi. Z ulgą przyjął stały ląd pod nogami. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu, z kocem wciąż zarzuconym na ramiona. Lightwood wkrótce do niego dołączył, w ciszy, podążając do domu.   
– Alec! – usłyszeli wołanie. Odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegł ich dźwięk. W drzwiach warsztatu stał Robert. Podeszli bliżej. – Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział mężczyzna. Przepuścił ich w drzwiach, zamykając je za nimi. To co… kogo w środku zobaczyli zbiło ich z tropu. Ned Fisk stał po środku z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.   
– Witam panów – rzucił.   
– Co on tu robi, tato? – zapytał Alec, ignorując przywitanie urzędnika.   
– Pan Fisk wszystko mi powiedział – odparł Robert. – Alec, jeżeli to prawda, to możesz iść do więzienia. Synu, opamiętaj się.   
– Jeżeli co jest prawdą, tato? – zapytał młodszy z Lightwoodów.   
– Panie Lightwood – ponownie odezwał się Fisk – może pan jeszcze zrezygnować. Przyznać się i o wszystkim zapomnimy. Uniknie pan kary. Ale musi pan to zrobić teraz. Oferta obowiązuje tylko kilka minut – zakończył.  
Magnus spojrzał niepewnie na swojego asystenta. Nie obwiniałby go, gdyby mężczyzna zerwał ich umowę. Rodzina przede wszystkim.  
– Pracuję dla Magnusa od trzech lat – zaczął Alec. – Od pół roku się spotykamy. Poprosiłem go o rękę – kontynuował. Fiskowi mina zrzedła. – Widzimy się na ślubie – zakończył. Położył dłoń na plecach Magnusa i popchnął go lekko w stronę wyjścia. Udali się do domu.  
– Alexandrze… - zaczął.  
– Magnus, nie – przerwał mu Alec. – Nic nie mów, bo zacznę żałować, a teraz już za późno.  
Po jego słowach zapanowała cisza.   
//  
Kiedy Phoebe weszła do ich sypialni zastała ich siedzących w ciszy. Magnus był już po prysznicu. Wziął go zaraz po tym jak wrócili do domu. Dopiero po wejściu pod kołdrę poczuł, że robi mu się cieplej. Alec siedział w nogach łóżka ze zwieszoną głową. Powiedzieć, że Bane miał wyrzuty sumienia to mało.  
– Magnus, skarbie, pożegnaj się z Alekiem i go zabieram – powiedziała kobieta.   
– Co? Czemu? – zapytał zdziwiony Magnus. Lightwood też wyglądał na zaskoczonego.   
– Dzisiejszą noc spędzicie osobno. Zobaczycie się jutro – odpowiedziała. – No już zbieraj się – kiwnęła na wnuka po czym wyszła.  
Alec wstał z łóżka i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Magnus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać z narzeczonym jeszcze tej nocy. Łatwiej im się to robiło, gdy nie patrzeli na siebie.   
– Dobranoc, Magnus – powiedział Alec po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia.   
– Dobranoc, Alexandrze – odpowiedział, posyłając narzeczonemu lekki uśmiech, kiedy ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. A potem został sam.  
//  
Magnus stał w drzwiach pod rękę z Phoebe. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się Alec w swoim idealnie dopasowanym garniturze. Kiedy Magnus spojrzał na swojego przyszłego męża, który ze spokojem stał przy Maksie, oczekując na niego, dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Dlaczego on to robi? Lightwoodowie nie zasługiwali na to, byli dla niego tacy dobrzy. Automatycznie zwolnił. Alec zauważył jego zawahanie i zrobił krok do przodu jakby chciał zmniejszyć dystans między nimi. Z pomocą Phoebe dotarł do Aleca. Mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Bane ujął, stając naprzeciwko niego. Max z ogromnym uśmiechem zaczął mówić:  
– Zebraliśmy się tutaj dzisiaj, by celebrować związek dwóch wspaniałych osób. – Jego uśmiech się powiększył, gdy spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka. – Małżeństwo to wspaniała instytucja, która łączy dwójkę kochających się ludzi – na te słowa Magnus poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Podniósł lekko rękę, by zwrócić uwagę Maxa. – Jakieś pytanie? – Trueblood zapytał ciszej, by tylko oni go usłyszeli.   
– Nie – odparł Bane.  
– Podniosłeś rękę – powiedział skonfundowany Max.   
– Chcę coś powiedzieć – oznajmił.  
– Magnus, nie – zaoponował Alec.   
– Przepraszam, Alexandrze, nie mogę tego zrobić – odwrócił się do zebranych gości. – Muszę coś wyznać – zaczął. Magnus zobaczył jak Ned Fisk poprawia się na swoim miejscu z zainteresowaniem. – Nie pomylił się pan – zwrócił się do urzędnika. – Ten ślub jest tylko po to, bym mógł zostać w Stanach – wyznał. Po stodole poniósł się pomruk niezadowolenia. Maryse miał zranioną i jednocześnie zaskoczoną minę. – Zmusiłem Alexandra, żeby mi pomógł…  
– Magnus, przestań – Lightwood próbował go powstrzymać.  
– Nie, Alec, muszę to zrobić – odpowiedział. – Alec nie powinien ponosić odpowiedzialności za coś do czego został zmuszony, więc proszę go nie karać – poprosił Fiska. Następnie zwrócił się do Roberta: – Masz wspaniałego syna. – Widział w oczach niedoszłej teściowej żal i zawód. – Przepraszam – zakończył i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymała go dłoń Aleca.  
– Magnus…  
– Nie powinienem był cię o to prosić – powiedział tylko, uścisnął dłoń Lightwooda i wyszedł. Idąc koło Fiska powiedział: – Podwiezie mnie pan na lotnisko – i opuścił stodołę.  
//  
Alec siedział zrezygnowany na krześle z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Cały ten weekend myślał tylko o tym, żeby dotrwać wylotu z Alaski. Nie zastanawiał się co będzie potem. Wszystko tak szybko się działo. A teraz siedział wśród wychodzących gości. Nie miał męża, rodzina miała do niego żal. Wszystko się popsuło.  
– Jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić?! Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy! – krzyczała Maryse. Jego ojciec i Jace przepraszali gości. – Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Nie po tobie, Alec. Co takiego ci zaoferował?  
– Obiecał, że wyda moją książkę – wyznał zmęczonym głosem. – Przepraszam, mamo – powiedział.  
Pomimo tego, że jego matka właśnie mu mówiła jak bardzo ją zawiódł, jedyne o czym myślał to, to że nie ma koło niego Magnusa. Przez ostatnie trzy dni przywiązał się do obecności mężczyzny. Nie zważając na to, że Maryse wciąż mówi, wstał i odszedł.  
– Alec! – kobieta zawołała za nim. Szybkim krokiem opuścił stodołę, ignorując ciekawskich gości. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się sam.  
Kiedy w końcu znalazła się w pokoju od razu zauważył brak rzeczy Magnusa. Kolejną odmianą od normy był garnitur leżący na łóżku. Był to garnitur, który jego narzeczony, były narzeczony poprawił się w myślach, miał na sobie. Podszedł bliżej i dopiero wtedy zauważył kartkę leżącą na marynarce.  
Alec,  
Jeszcze raz przepraszam, nie powinienem był cię prosić o tak dużą przysługę. Nie musisz się jednak martwić. Spełnię swoją obietnicę. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem zadbam, żeby twoja książka została wydana. A co do niej… muszę wyznać ci prawdę. Wielokrotnie odmawiałem przeczytania jej, bo wiedziałem, że będzie genialna, a ja samolubnie nie chciałem stracić asystenta. Najlepszego jakiego mogłem dostać. Dziękuję za ten weekend, naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem, chociaż w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałem.   
Magnus  
– Co za dupek! – Alec zmiął kartkę i rzucił ją przed siebie.   
– Alec, co się stało? – usłyszał za sobą głos swojej siostry.   
– Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż takim dupkiem – mówił jak w amoku. W międzyczasie Izzy podniosła zgnieciony list i go przeczytała.  
– Och, Alec – kobieta podeszła bliżej i usiadła koło niego. – Czy ty coś do niego czujesz? – zapytała.  
– Ja… – Alec miał wrażenie, że nie musiał kończyć, jego siostra znała go jak nikt inny.  
– Ty go kochasz – stwierdziła Isabelle. Alec tylko spojrzał na siostrę. – To co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Jedź do niego za nim wyleci z Alaski.  
Nie dając sobie czasu na przemyślenie tego pomysłu, zerwał się z łóżka i wybiegł z pokoju. Zatrzymała go jego matka.   
– Co ty sobie myślałeś? – zapytała, idąc za nim. – Najpierw cały ten ślub, potem odchodzisz, kiedy do ciebie mówię. Synu, co się z tobą dzieje? – zatrzymała go, łapiąc za rękaw.  
– Muszę jechać na lotnisko – odparł.  
– To wszystko wina tego całego Bane’a – do rozmowy włączył się Robert. – Wykorzystuje, że jesteś sam, daleko od domu. Jesteś ambitny i podążasz za tym swoim głupim marzeniem.   
W Alecu aż się zagotowało.  
– Po pierwsze, tato, nie jestem sam w Nowym Jorku, mam tam przyjaciół, którzy bardziej mnie wspierają w tym głupim marzeniu niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz! – mówił coraz głośniej.   
– Alec! – oburzyła się jego matka. Obaj mężczyźni ją zignorowali.   
– I co zrobisz, kiedy to twoje marzenie się nie spełni? – jego ojciec również zaczął krzyczeć. – Wrócisz z podkulonym ogonem, prosząc o pracę. Tak się to skończy!  
– Robert! – tym razem krzyknęła Phoebe.   
– Jak zwykle wspierający –zadrwił Alec. – Ojciec roku! Wiesz co ci powiem? Nawet jeśli moje marzenie się nie spełni to za nic tu nie wrócę! Po co?! Żebyś mógł mnie kontrolować?! Mówić co mam robić i jak mam żyć?! Nigdy! – w pewnym sensie zrobiło mu się lżej na ramionach. W końcu powiedział swojemu ojcu, co myśli o tym jego całym pomyśle, że Alec przejmie jego firmę.   
– To wszystko wina tego cholernego Bane’a! Zrobił ci pranie z mózgu!  
– Zostaw Magnusa w spokoju! On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.  
– Och, Alec. – westchnęła Maryse. Kobieta wyglądał jakby sobie nagle coś uświadomiła.  
– Chłopcy, przestańcie… – zaczęła babcia, ale nagle złapała się za serce. – Moje serce – powiedziała i przechyliła się do tyłu. Alec złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.  
– Babciu, co się dzieje? – zapytał przestraszony Alec. Jace wybiegł z domu z telefonem przy uchu. Samolot ratunkowy przyleciał w naprawdę krótkim czasie. Wraz z Phoebe weszli do niego Robert, Maryse i Alec. Pacjentka została przypięta do różnego typu maszynerii.   
– To moja wina – zaczął Alec, trzymając babcię za rękę. – Nie powinienem na ciebie tak krzyczeć, przepraszam, tato – powiedział.  
– Nie, Alec, nie przepraszaj. To ja powinienem przeprosić ciebie. Próbowałem cię zmusić żebyś został i przejął firmę, kiedy ty kilkukrotnie mówiłeś, że nie chcesz – powiedział. – Masz rację, powinienem cię wspierać w dążeniu do spełnienia twoich marzeń. Odkąd nauczyłeś się czytać pragnąłeś zostać pisarzem. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny. Byłeś na tyle odważny, by podążyć za tymi marzeniami. Podziwiam cię za to, że sam pojechałeś do wielkiego miasta, na drugi koniec kraju, by coś zrobić z tymi marzeniami. Nie siedziałeś w domu, czekając aż ktoś cię w tym wyręczy – wyznał. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, synu – objął Aleca ramieniem. Młody Lightwood uśmiechnął się do ojca.  
– Pogodziliście się chłopcy? – zapytała Phoebe, zdejmując maskę tlenową. Wszyscy troje spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. – To dobrze. Raj – zwróciła się do ratownika – a teraz na lotnisko – poleciła.  
– Pani Lightwood, nie jestem pewien… – zaczął, ale kobieta mu przerwała.  
– Raj, pamiętaj, że znam twoją matkę. Chętnie jej opowiem co widziałam w barze – powiedziała starsza pani. Na jej słowa mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy, a następnie zawołał do pilota, by poleciał na lotnisko.   
– Mamo, udawałaś? – oburzył się Robert. – Jak mogłaś?  
– Inaczej nigdy byście się nie pogodzili – powiedziała. – I wiedząc jak dumni obaj jesteście, żaden by nie przeprosił. Mogłabym już nie zobaczyć Aleca przed śmiercią – zakończyła, zadowolona z siebie.   
– Babciu – powiedział Alec następnie pocałował jej drobną dłoń. Musiał jednak przyznać, że kobieta dobrze to sobie zaplanowała. Miał tylko na dzieję, że zdążą zanim Magnus odleci.   
– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytała Maryse. – Były inne sposoby.  
– Mój wnuk ma sprawę do załatwienia – powiedziała, mocniej ściskając rękę Aleca. Matka młodego mężczyzny zamilkła jakby dobrze wiedziała o co chodził jej teściowej.   
Kiedy dotarli na lotnisko, samolot do Nowego Jorku właśnie startował.  
– O nie – powiedziała Maryse.  
Alec spojrzał na wieżę kontroli lotów. Za biurkiem siedział Sebastian. Lightwood zaczął machać rękoma, by zwrócić uwagę drugiego mężczyzny. Kiedy jednak to nie zadziałało, wyciągnął telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer.  
– Seb, zatrzymaj ten samolot – powiedział, nawet się nie witając.  
– Alec?  
– Tak, to ja. Zatrzymaj ten samolot – ponowił prośbę.  
– Przykro mi, ale nie mogę – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Ale to było już nie ważne. Samolot do Nowego Jorku, w którym znajdował się Magnus, wzbił w powietrze.   
– Nie! – krzyknął Alec.  
– Co się właściwie stało? – zapytał skonsternowany Robert.  
– W tym samolocie był Magnus. Alec musiał z nim porozmawiać – odezwała się Maryse.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Bo go kocha – powiedziały obie kobiety jednocześnie.  
– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. Zrezygnowany Alec kucnął, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu był samolot do Nowego Jorku. To już koniec. Alec stracił szansę, by pomóc mężczyźnie, którego kochał i wyznać mu swoje uczucia.  
//  
To był ostatni dzień Magnusa w biurze. Wieczorem miał samolot do Dżakarty. Bane właśnie pakował ostatnie pudła. Wiadomość, że zostanie deportowany rozniosła się po wydawnictwie z prędkością światła. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą i nikt się nim nie przejmował.   
Idąc przed nim Underhill puścił drzwi przez co Magnus musiał się cofnąć o krok, by nie dostań nimi w twarz. Kiedy udało mu się opuścić gabinet podszedł do mężczyzny, który miał zastąpić Aleca przez parę dni.   
– Andrew, mógłbyś przesłać to na ten adres? – zapytał, pokazując na kartkę, leżącą na kartonie. Nagle w całym biurze zapanowała grobowa cisza, jedyne co ją zakłóciło to dźwięk zamykanych drzwi windy. Magnus spojrzał w tam tym kierunku. Pośród biurek stał Alec, w prawej ręce ściskając kurtkę. Co on tu robił? Nie powinno go tu być. Bane rano sprawdzał, jego były asystent miał wolne jeszcze przez kilka dni. Jakby zarząd próbował uniknąć komplikacji. Magnus nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać, jak bardzo zranił Lightwoodów, że jest okropny i Alec nie chce go więcej widzieć. Coż… to akurat się spełni.   
– Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, kiedy Alec zatrzymał się parę metrów od niego.  
– Przyleciałem za tobą – odpowiedział Lightwood, nie odpowiadając Magnusowi.  
– Po co?   
– Naprawdę musisz pytać? – zapytał Alec. Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Całe biuro znieruchomiało. Przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Magnusowi napłynęły łzy do oczu przez co musiał głęboko odetchnąć.  
– Uwierz mi, nie chcesz być ze mną – powiedział, kiedy w końcu udało mu się zapanować nad własnym głosem.  
– Chcę – Alec podszedł parę kroków bliżej.  
– Jest powód, dla którego przez taki długi czas byłem sam. Jest mi z tym wygodnie i będzie nam łatwiej, jeśli zapomnimy o tym co było, a ja wyjadę – powiedział z ogromnym bólem w sercu. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku, szybko wytarł ją wierzchem dłoni.  
– Masz rację – przyznał Alec – tak było by łatwiej.  
Ponownie zapanowała między nimi cisza, którą i tym razem przerwał Bane.  
– Boję się – wyznał. Lightwood podszedł na tyle blisko, że gdyby Magnus chciał mógłby go przyciągnąć do pocałunku.  
– Ja też – odparł Alec. – A teraz mnie wysłuchaj – powiedział, szybko dodając – i się nie odzywaj. Magnus trzy dni temu nienawidziłem cię. Marzyłem, żeby ktoś cię przejechał albo otruł – wyznał szczerze.  
– Miłe – stwierdził Bane.   
– Prosiłem, nie gadaj – upomniał go. – Ale w trakcie naszej małej przygody na Alasce coś się zmieniło – zatrzymał się tylko po to, żeby odetchnąć. – Coś się zmieniło po pocałunku – kontynuował – po tym jak mi powiedziałeś o tamtym tatuażu, po tym jak mnie zobaczyłeś, gdy byliśmy nago… – wyliczał. Na jego ostatnie słowa zaczęło się ciche szeptanie.   
– Cóż… nic nie widziałem – przyznał.  
– Ale nie uświadomiłem sobie tego, póki nie zostałem sam w stodole. Bez męża – kontynuował, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał Bane’a. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić co czułem, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że mojemu ukochanemu grozi wydalenie z kraju.   
Magnus zaniemówił.   
– Więc Magnus, wyjdź za mnie, bo chciałbym z tobą chodzić – zakończył Lightwood.  
– Nie powinieneś uklęknąć albo coś? – odezwał się Bane, kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos.  
– Uznam to za tak – powiedział Alec, po czym złapał twarz Magnusa między dłonie i pocałował. Na początku delikatnie, ale kiedy obaj zrozumieli, że to dzieje się naprawdę, pogłębił pocałunek. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć, że to o czym tak bardzo marzył od ich pierwszego pocałunku, właśnie ma miejsce.


	4. Back to Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już ostatni rozdział tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się tak dobrze jak ja podczas pisania tego. Ta historia jest dla mnie bardzo ważna z trzech powodów; (1) jest to mój pierwszy fanfik na tej stronie, (2) jest on na podstawie mojej ulubionej komedii romantycznej i (3) jest to o moi ukochanym shipie. Czego chcieć więcej?   
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcili czas na przeczytanie The Proposal. Nie wiecie jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

/Półtora roku później/  
Magnusa obudziły promienie słoneczne, które przedarły się przez szparę między zasłonami. Nie pamiętał, żeby je zasuwali. Musiała to zrobić Maryse. Poprzedniego dnia przyjechali tak zmęczeni, że jedynie wzięli wspólny prysznic i poszli spać. Magnus zasłonił oczy ręką, a następnie znalazł miejsce, gdzie słońce nie sięgało, dopiero wtedy ponownie je otworzył. Koło niego leżał Alec wciąż pogrążony we śnie. Bane delikatnie, by nie obudzić mężczyzny, odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Na widok spokojnej twarzy swojego męża Magnus się uśmiechnął. Alec wyglądał tak beztrosko, jego piękny umysł wolny był od jakichkolwiek problemów. Ostatni raz przeczesał włosy młodszego mężczyzny i ostrożnie, tak by go nie obudzić, wstał. Z walizki wyciągnął spodnie od piżamy i bluzę Aleca. Po ubraniu się, wziął jeszcze trampki i opuścił pokój. Zszedł cicho po schodach i wyszedł przed dom, tam, gdzie za pierwszą wizytą ratował Fangsa. Od tamtej pory wielokrotnie odwiedził Alaskę i za każdym razem podobało mu się coraz bardziej. Stwierdził, że musiało być jeszcze wcześnie. Rozejrzał się po spokojnej okolicy, podziwiając widoki, które zapierały dech w piersi. Pogrążony we wspomnieniach nie usłyszał zatrzaskujących się drzwi. Dopiero kiedy silne ramiona go oplotły, ocknął się z rozmyślania. Przestraszony lekko podskoczył.  
– Alec – westchnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę kto go przytulił. – Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedział, mocniej wtulając się w tors swojego męża.   
– Przepraszam, nie chciałem. – Alec pocałował Magnusa w ramię w ramach przeprosin.  
– Dlaczego nie śpisz? – zapytał Bane, dobrze wiedząc jak bardzo Lightwood lubił długo spać. Już w drugim tygodniu ich związku odkrył, że Alec bywał zrzędliwy, kiedy się go za wcześnie obudziło.   
– Mąż mi z łóżka uciekł i nie miałem się do kogo przytulić – odpowiedział, mocniej ściskając Bane’a. Potrzeba przytulania zaraz po przebudzeniu to kolejna rzecz, którą Magnus odkrył w Alecu. Na słowa swojego męża nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Bane odwrócił się w ramionach Aleca tak, że stali do siebie przodem.   
– Biedactwo – powiedział, zaczynając bawić się włosami Aleca na karku. – Jak ty to przetrwałeś? – zażartował.  
– Ledwo. Musiałem jednak czym prędzej cię znaleźć – odpowiedział, po czym się nachylił i pocałował Magnusa, który chętnie pogłębił pieszczotę. – Czemu tak wcześnie wstałeś? – zapytał.  
– W sumie nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Obudziłem się i postanowiłem skorzystać z ciszy i świeżego powietrza. Wiesz, jak uwielbiam Alaskę o poranku.  
– Mogłeś mnie obudzić – stwierdził Lightwood, kiedy usiedli na trawie.  
– Nie chciałem ryzykować twoim złym humorem – odparł. Alec zrobił przesadnie urażoną minę. – Oh, wiesz, jak jest – Bane pocałował go w policzek na co młodszy mężczyzna się rozchmurzył.  
– Ty też lubisz poleżeć rano w łóżku – zauważył Alec.  
– Oczywiście, że tak – Magnus przyznał mu rację. – Szczególnie kiedy nie masz nic na sobie. – Puścił mu oczko.   
– Na Anioła – powiedział Alec – zatrzymaj dla siebie takie komentarze przy moich rodzicach – poinformował. – Pamiętasz co ostatnim razem się stało, kiedy rzuciłeś taką uwagę? – Kiedy Magnus zaczął się śmiać, Alec posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.   
Jeszcze przed ślubem rodzina Aleca odwiedziła ich w Nowym Jorku. Najbardziej zachwycona była Izzy. Podczas wspólnej kolacji w lofcie Magnusa, gospodarz rzucił uwagę na temat porannego seksu z Alekiem w efekcie czego Jace zadławił się kawałkiem mięsa, a Robert zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Alec był pewien, że jego ojciec nie chciał słuchać historii tego typu. Magnus rzucił ten komentarz w charakterze humorystycznym, ale jego zamiar zrozumiała tylko Isabelle, która zdaniem Aleca okazywała dziwne zainteresowanie życiem erotycznym nowej pary. Trochę go to niepokoiło. Od tamtej pory przy każdym rodzinnym spotkaniu Alec przypominał swojemu partnerowi by się stosownie zachowywał.   
– Spokojnie, najdroższy, nic nie powiem – Magnus uspokoił swojego męża.  
Przesiedzieli jeszcze godzinę, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, kiedy Alec dostał wiadomość. Zobaczywszy od kogo zerwał się na równe nogi.  
– Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Bane.  
– To Andrew – powiedział Alec – przysłał link do New York Times’a.  
– Na którym jesteś miejscu? – zapytał Magnus, również się podnosząc.   
– Nie wiem – odparł Lightwood.  
– Jak to nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Bane. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że młodszy mężczyzna się stresuje. Jego ręce lekko się trzęsły, a ramiona były spięte. Magnus wyciągnął rękę po telefon, który od razu został mu wręczony. Bane kliknął w link podesłany przez Underhilla, poczekał chwilę aż strona się załaduje i zaniemówił.  
– Wiedziałem – ciszę przerwał Alec – ja po prostu wiedziałem. Ale ja głupi byłem, że moja pierwsza książka znajdzie się na liście New York Times’a – zaczął sobie wyrzucać. – Książka musi być naprawdę dobra, genialna… – Lightwood pewnie mówił by dalej, gdyby Magnus nie położył dłoni na jego policzku.  
– Hej, skarbie, oddychaj – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jesteś na pierwszym miejscu. – Na dowód pokazał mu telefon z otwartą stroną. W te półtora roku poznał swojego męża i wiedział, że mężczyzna bardzo często umniejszał swój talent. Bane wielokrotnie musiał mu przypominać jak bardzo jest utalentowany.   
– Co? – Alec zapytał głupio.  
– Twoja książka jest na pierwszym miejscu – powtórzył Magnus, patrząc mężowi prosto w oczy. Na twarzy Lightwooda pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Magnus nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać, przyciągnął młodszego mężczyznę do pocałunku. Wyczuł, że Alec wciąż się uśmiecha. Lightwood oplótł ramiona wokół talii swojego męża, a następnie złapał go za uda i podniósł jednym zgrabnym ruchem, pogłębiając pocałunek.   
– Chłopcy, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale śniadanie gotowe – zawołała Maryse, stojąca na werandzie. Magnus pocałował Aleca w czoło, a następnie zeskoczył na trawę. Trzymając się za ręce udali się do domu. Kiedy weszli do kuchni reszta rodziny już siedziała przy stole.   
– Gdzie, kochasie, byliście tak z rana? – zapytał Jace.  
– Uprawialiśmy dziki seks w stodole, więc lepiej tam nie chodź, bo jeszcze nie posprzątaliśmy – powiedział Magnus bez zająknięcia. Alec posłał mu spojrzenie, które mówiło: obiecałeś. Zdaniem Magnusa Jace sam się o to prosił. Po jego słowach Robert dostał ataku kaszlu, bo akurat zrobił łyk kawy. Maryse musiała poklepać go po plecach.   
– Na Anioła! – krzyknął z niesmakiem Jace – Musisz to robić? Za każdym razem.  
– Sam się o to prosisz, przyjacielu – odparł Bane. – A poza tym droczenie się z tobą sprawia mi przyjemność. – Sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą i nalał do swojej filiżanki i tej Aleca, który w międzyczasie nałożył im jajecznicę i grzanki. Magnus podziękował mężowi uśmiechem.   
– To, gdzie byliście? – nagle zapytała Izzy, kładąc lewą rękę na swoim ciężarnym brzuchu. Była w siódmym miesiącu przez co Simon miał paranoję, skacząc wokół niej i nie pozwalając jej nic robić.  
– Byliśmy przed domem – uprzedził Magnusa Alec. – Musieliśmy odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Nie mamy tego w Nowym Jorku.   
– Ale dlaczego wstaliście tak wcześnie? – Do rozmowy włączyła się Phoebe. – W późniejszych godzinach też mamy świeże powietrze – zażartowała. – Jesteście na urlopie, nie musicie zrywać się o tak wczesnej porze.  
– Cóż… nie mam w zwyczaju spać dłużej niż do siódmej, a do tego Alec był nerwowy – wyznał Bane.  
– Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona Maryse.   
– Dzisiaj New York Times opublikował listę bestsellerów – odpowiedział Bane.   
Wszyscy przy stole znieruchomieli.  
– I? – zapytał Clary, patrząc to na Magnusa to na Aleca.  
– Książka Aleca jest na pierwszym miejscu – powiedział dumnie Bane. Był naprawdę dumny ze swojego męża. Jak na jakiś znak wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, by pogratulować pierworodnemu Lightwoodów. Reszta śniadania minęła na rozmowie typu: co nowego u was.  
Magnus nigdy nie pomyślał, że pokocha kogoś tak bardzo jak pokochał Lightwoodów, a wszystko dzięki głupiemu pomysłowi wzięcia ślubu dla uzyskania obywatelstwa. Czasami jego pomysły może i były nienajlepsze, ale pod koniec wszystko dobrze się kończyło. Jednym z takich skutków było małżeństwo z Alekiem i zyskanie rodziny.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Z rozmyślania wyrwał go głos Aleca. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się z ciekawością i zarazem niepokojem w oczach.  
– W jak najlepszym – odpowiedział, kładąc dłoń na tej jego męża. Obrączka na jego palcu odbiła promienie słoneczne.   
– O czym myślisz? – zapytał Lightwood, odwracając się przodem do Magnusa.   
– O tym, że nasz pomysł pobrania się, żebym mógł zostać w Stanach nie był wcale taki głupi – wyznał. – W sumie okazał się bardzo dobry, najlepszy.  
– To był twój pomysł – poprawił go Alec. – Ale cieszę się, że na niego wpadłeś – powiedział, nachylając się, by złożyć pocałunek na ustach męża.  
– Uroczy jesteście – usłyszeli głos Clary.  
– Tak, wiemy – przyznał Magnus. – Jak idą przygotowania do ślubu, biszkopciku?  
– Kupiłam już sukienkę, zamówiliśmy lampiony i światełka do udekorowania szopy – odpowiedziała Fray. Ona i jej narzeczony postanowili wziąć ślub w szopie tak jak Izzy z Simonem   
i Alec z Magnusem.  
– To będzie pięknie wyglądało. – Do rozmowy włączyła się Izzy.  
– Taki był zamysł – powiedział Jace, obejmując narzeczoną ramieniem. – Nasz ślub będzie najlepszy.  
– Nie pobije naszego – zaprotestował Simon.  
– Oh proszę, Sherwin – zadrwił Magnus. – Czyżbyś przespał całą uroczystość na moim i Aleca?  
– Żartujesz sobie, Magnus? – zapytała pani Lewis, śmiejąc się. – Simon był bardziej podekscytowany niż mama i babcie razem wzięte.  
– Chce ktoś kawy? – Maryse przerwała ich lekki spór. Alec podstawił ich kubki, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
– My się pójdziemy przejść – odezwał się, wręczając Magnusowi jego kubek. Bane spojrzał na męża zaskoczony, ale chwycił dłoń Aleca i udał się za nim. Spacerowali chwilę, kiedy Magnus w końcu przerwał ciszę:  
– Coś się stało?   
– Nie, po prostu chciałem mieć cię tylko dla siebie – wyznał.  
– Jestem tylko twój – odparł Bane – ale masz mnie na co dzień w Nowym Jorku. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał pobyć z rodziną.  
– To nie tak, że na nimi nie tęskniłem, ale teraz chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z mężem, móc go przytulić, pocałować bez głupich komentarzy Jace’a – powiedział Alec na co Magnus się zaśmiał, ale wtulił się w umięśnione ciało LIghtwooda, a następnie pocałował go za uchem i w szczękę.   
– Kocham cię – powiedział Magnus.  
– Ja ciebie też. – Alec pocałował go w czoło, obejmując jego ramiona.   
– Jakie plany na jutro? – zapytał Bane, gdy ruszyli wolnym krokiem w stronę lasu. Następnego dnia minąć miał równo rok od ich ślubu.   
– Mama zarezerwowała stolik w restauracji, a Jace wspominał coś, żeby po kolacji pójść do baru – odparł Alec. – Chciałbyś coś dodać?  
– Mam parę pomysłów – wyznał Bane z uśmiechem na ustach.   
– Zdradzisz kilka? – zapytał Lightwood, odwzajemniając uśmiech.   
– Możemy zagrać w scrabble albo zrobić maraton Władcy pierścieni – zaproponował. Widząc minę Alec zaczął się śmiać. – Żartowałem – odparł. – Myślałem raczej o czymś, gdzie będziemy tylko we dwóch, nadzy.  
– Te plany bardziej mi się podobają – przyznał Alec, stając naprzeciwko Magnusa, by pochylić się i połączyć ich usta razem. W jego planach był krótki pocałunek, który szybko przerodził się w namiętniejszy. Alec był z siebie naprawdę dumny, że nie upuścił kubka z kawą. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie zajęło im chwilę złapanie oddechu. Alec złożył ostatni pocałunek na czole Magnusa i ruszyli dalej.   
//  
Restauracja okazała się przytulnym lokalem, w którym serwowano europejską kuchnię. Kelnerzy musieli połączyć trzy stoły, by wszyscy Lightwoodowie usiedli razem. Magnus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta wspaniała rodzina przyjęła go po tym co im zrobił. Pokochali go takim jakim był, ale on wiedział, że dzięki nim się zmienił, ponownie nauczył się ufać ludziom, nie bał się okazywać uczuć innych niż gniew, niezadowolenie czy zawód. Dzięki tej rodzinie przypomniał sobie jakie to uczucie kochać i być kochanym. Nigdy w życiu nie mógł spłacić długu wdzięczności wobec nich.   
– Hej – z rozmyślania wyrwał go głos Aleca.  
– Hej – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Jego mąż siedział obok niego z ręką zarzuconą na oparcie krzesła, na którym Bane siedział.  
– Znowu odpłynąłeś – stwierdził Alec. – Coś cię dręczy?  
– Nie, ależ skąd? – odparł.   
– Jesteś wyjątkowo cichy – zauważył Alec.   
– Słucham.  
– Czego konkretnie? – zapytał jego mąż, śmiejąc się lekko. – Każdy mówi o czymś innym, przekrzykując resztę.  
– To nieważne, że nie rozumiem o czym mówią – wyznał. – Miło jest być wśród nich, może i mnie czasami denerwują, ale to moja rodzina i ich kocham. – Alec spojrzał na niego z taką ogromną miłością w oczach, że Magnus poczuł jakby rozpływał się pod tym spojrzeniem.   
– Oni też cię kochają – powiedział Lightwood, a potem pocałował go w skroń.  
– O czym tak szeptacie, gołąbeczki? – zapytał Jace, siedzący naprzeciwko Aleca.  
– Obgadujemy cię – skłamał Bane. Jace tylko prychnął. – Jak zawsze, kiedy nie słyszysz.  
– Misiek, przestań – poprosił Alec.  
– Misiek? – Jace i Magnus zapytali jednocześnie.  
– Testujemy różne opcje – wytłumaczył Lightwood.  
– Ta odpada – oznajmił Magnus, biorąc łyk wina.  
– Okay. – Alec wrócił do swojej sałatki z kurczakiem. Magnus z uśmiechem na ustach pocałował męża w ramię.  
Godzinę później było po kolacji. Maryse i Robert wraz z Phoebe udali się z powrotem do domu, a reszta do baru, po mino tego, że Simon próbował przekonać żonę, by poszła z rodzicami, ta jednak uparła się, by dokończyć świętowanie z braćmi i ich partnerami. W końcu była to pierwsza rocznica ślubu jej brata, a w pewnym momencie zaczęła się martwić, że Alec nigdy nie stanie na ślubnym kobiercu.   
– Wiecie już, gdzie pojedziecie na miesiąc miodowy? – zapytał Magnus, kiedy zajęli stolik i zamówili napoje.  
– Myśleliśmy o Francji albo Hiszpanii – odparł Jace. – We wrześniu jest tam jeszcze ciepło.  
– Trochę daleko – stwierdził Simon.   
– Tak, ale chcemy polecieć do Europy – wyznała Clary. – To nasze marzenie. Simon, dobrze wiesz, że odkąd nauczyłam się chodzić chciałam polecieć do Paryża – Fray zwróciła się do przyjaciela. – Jednak z czasem to marzenie urosło o inne miasta.  
– A może podróż po Europie – rzucił Magnus. – Kilka krajów za jednym razem.   
– To by było wspaniałe – przyznała Clary z ogromnym uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął z jej ust – ale obawiam się, że nas nie stać. Nie chcemy też prosić rodziców, bo już i tak płacą za cały ten ślub.  
– Może ja mogę pomóc? – zaproponował Magnus. – Mam znajomości.  
– Nie, Magnus, nie chcemy sprawiać kłopotu – powiedział Jace, biorąc łyk piwa.  
– To żaden kłopot – przyznał Magnus.  
– Nie, nie możemy – upierał się Jace.  
– Jako prezent ślubny – powiedział Bane. – Ode mnie i Aleca. – Lightwood spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oczach, świadczący, że to dobry pomysł.  
– Ja bym korzystał – rzucił Alec z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, patrząc na brata, który wstał od stolika i ich uściskał. W jego ślady poszła Clary.  
– Dziękujemy – powiedział Herondale.  
– Nie dziękuj, jeszcze nic nie dostałeś – powiedział Magnus. Wtedy zauważył, że Izzy się mu przypatruje. – Coś się stało, piękna? – zapytał.  
– Chyba powinnam ci podziękować – odparła kobieta.  
– Za co? Ty z nami nie jedziesz – odparł Jace. Jego siostra go zignorowała.  
– Uszczęśliwiłeś obu moich braci. – Magnus poczuł, że Alec łapie go za dłoń. – Jak mam być szczera, to nie sądziłam, że Alec znajdzie kogoś, kogo pokocha na tyle, by spędzić z nim resztę życia…  
– Dzięki za wiarę we mnie, siostrzyczko – wtrącił jej starszy brat.   
– … a tu proszę, świętujemy jego pierwszą rocznicę ślubu i to do tego z kimś, kogo uwielbiam – puściła mu oczko na co się zaśmiał. – Bez obrazy Clary, ciebie też kocham. – Przyszła pani Herondale zrobiła gest ręką świadczący, że nie wzięła tego jako obrazę. Na chwilę zapanował cisza wypełniona tylko muzyką w barze.  
– Wybraliście już imię dla dziecka? – odezwał się Alec, zwracając do siostry i szwagra.  
– Jeżeli będzie dziewczynka to Sophie, a jeżeli chłopiec to Gideon – odparł dumnie Simon, obejmując żonę ramieniem.   
– Ładnie – przyznała Clary, sącząc swojego drinka.   
– A wy myśleliście o dzieciach? – Jace zwrócił się do brata i jego męża. Alec i Magnus spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.  
– Szczerze mówiąc nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym – wyznał Alec.  
– To mogło by być ciekawe – powiedział Magnus. Jego mąż spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Tak jak sam powiedziałeś, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach, ale ja uważam, że czemu nie? Może jeszcze nie teraz, ale w przyszłości? – Mówiąc to cały czas patrzył Lightwoodowi w oczy. A jeżeli Bane miałby przyznać to zawsze marzył od dzieciach, więc czemu nie z Alekiem? Wiedział, że jego mąż byłby wspaniałym ojcem.  
– Naprawdę? – zapytał Alec. – Chciałbyś?  
– Oczywiście – odparł. – Myślę, że bylibyśmy dobrymi rodzicami. – Alec nachylił się do niego i go pocałował. Pocałunek był pełen miłości i wdzięczność, którą młodszy mężczyzna czuł do swojego męża.   
– Co byście powiedzieli, żebyśmy zatańczyli? – Magnus usłyszał głos Clary. Reszta chętnie jej przytaknęła, jednak on i Alec jeszcze chwilę zostali przy stoliku, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Dopiero po paru minutach dołączyli na parkiecie. Akurat puścili jakąś wolną piosenkę, więc Alec wziął Magnusa w ramiona i zaczęli się kołysać.   
Przetańczyli jeszcze kilka piosenek. Gdzieś po północy Bane musiał wyjść z baru, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Alec udał się razem z nim. Stanęli na werandzie, podziwiając widoki. Lightwood stał za Magnusem, trzymając go w ramionach, w których po chwili Bane się odwrócił tak, by stać do niego przodem. Alec wyglądał pięknie. Włosy rozczochrane, lekki rumieniec na twarzy, oczy zaszklone od większej ilości alkoholu i ogromny uśmiech na ustach. Magnus złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do pocałunku.   
– Chodźmy do domu – powiedział Alec, przerywając pocałunek.  
Dom.  
Tym stała się Alaska dla Magnusa.


End file.
